Digimon Fusion Movie: The Return of Mutalior
by Kanius
Summary: Movie fic adaptation of The Return of Cooler and partially Digimon Hurricane Touchdown. When a certain Digimon goes missing, a metallic planet begins consuming a far off digiworld. In response, Tai, Agumon, and the New Digidestined join Willis and Terriermon as they meet a villain believed to be dead. The villain, garbed in full metal, aims to assimilate Ascendant energy.
1. Attack on New Planet Spira

**A/N: **Like I said I'd do, I'm attempting the start of the Digimon Fusion (Kai) movie series. I already did _Mutalior's Vengeance_ back in September. This time I cover that story's (non-canon) sequel: _Return of Mutalior_!

The intention for these movies is building hype for DFKai Season 3 and a possible _Battle of Gods_ adaptation.

This movie fic will adapt _Return of Cooler _and borrow tidbits from the third Digimon movie, _Digimon Hurricane Touchdown_.

Anyway, enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Summer 2004/Colorado**_

"Kokomon!" A boy called for a Digimon he had seemingly lost after a portal and a beam of light pulled said Digimon inside. The doorway shut right in this boy and his other Digimon's faces leading them to take a journey to find this 'Kokomon'.

The boy, a young boy around 11-12 years, with blonde hair and a Terriermon both stared at the sky lamenting over their missing friend.

"Willis, he could be anywhere."

"But, where? There's no reason for us to be here, Terriermon," the boy said, tightly clenching his backpack. Narrowing his eyes as sun got in his eyes, he veered away and pulled out his Digivice, a first generation model the original Digi-Destined have.

Terriermon approached his partner. "Maybe we need to ask help. You know, like the famed Digi-Destined in Japan. They were known for saving the world. You're just like them... they can help us find Kokomon!"

Willis, despite his great efforts, was still adamant about letting others get too closely involved in the Kokomon case. "I just don't want others to vanish like Kokomon. I don't want to endanger people not involved with me."

"Well, last I heard doesn't one of the Japanese Digi-Destined live in New York? We can ask her to help us? And she might get her friends to help us find Kokomon. He has to be in the Digital World, right?"

Sighing deeply, Willis took his partner's suggestion. "All right, New York it is then, but I just hope they can help us, Terriermon."

"Me, too, Willis."

As an eighteen wheeler came by, Willis and Terriermon hitched a ride and set off toward their long journey toward New York City to meet with a certain Bearer of Sincerity.

xxxxx

_**Western Digiverse Sector/New Planet Spira**_

While Willis and Terriermon began their trek, somewhere in the Digiverse the entity that took Kokomon was slowly descending on the New Planet Spira. The planet was slowly consumed by a shadow casted by a planetoid-sized metal ball of gargantuan proportions.

The natives of said planet helplessly watched as the metal ball grew tentacles that overlapped the planet. The sun was even blocked out for a moment as darkness descended across the planet.

"What is it? An eclipse?!" A Spirian Digimon exclaimed as a group of villagers came out of their homes to gaze in terror.

"Not during this time of year," another Spirian said, equally as surprised.

Baronmon, the head elder of the Spirian people, emerged from his sanctuary accompanied by Apollomon, Neptunmon, Dianamon, Minervamon, and Falcomon.

"Grand Elder, look!" Falcomon cried out as he pointed to the entity engulfing the sky.

Apollomon turned to Baronmon. "We'll go and investigate this, Grand Elder. If this is an incursion, we'll intercept these invaders! Olympus warriors, deploy!" With that, he and his three colleagues propelled toward the looming planetoid object covering the battle.

"Wait!" Falcomon pleaded as he dashed off to see them head into the metal planetoid. He was quickly restrained by Baronmon.

"Falcomon, surely they can handle this. They're our planet's strongest defense."

"But, what if they can't...!" Before Falcomon could finish, an series of explosions bombarded the ominous planetoid. The child Digimon and the other Spirians witnessed the Olympians launching an attack on the object. "But, if they can't stop that thing, I know who can help us, Grand Elder." He looked up to the sky as he witnessed the Olympians engaging an army of metal invaders. "Tai and the Chosen."

xxxxx

**(Cue Dragonball Z OST – **_**Kimi Ga Hero**_** by Hinoboru Kageyama)**

xxxxx

_**Return of Mutalior **_

_**Act I: Attack on New Planet Spira! **_

xxxxx

_**New York City, New York/August 1, 2004/11:30 AM**_

Having departed Japan for a brief summer vacation, Tai and Agumon used Instant Movement to take the new Digi-Destined across the United States, including a trip to New York to visit Mimi and Palmon. Joining Tai and Agumon were Davis Motomiya & Veemon, Kari Kamiya & Gatomon, TK Takashi & Patamon, Ken Ichijouji & Wormmon, Yolei Inoue & Hawkmon, and Cody & Armadillomon. The group amassed outside of a fashion agency building to wait for Mimi and Palmon.

In the mean time...

"SMILE!" A group of kids shouted together as their group photo was taken by Kari's camera.

Kari picked up her digital camera and scanned it. "Perfect. I got all of us!"

"Lemme see, lemme see, Kari!" Davis quickly slipped behind Kari and jumped up around excitedly. "I bet ya outshone all of us, Kari, like you always do!"

"You won't know until you see it, noodle brain," Yolei sighed, palming her face. "I hope Mimi gets out here soon. I wanna take pictures of me, Kari, and Her in Times Square!"

"The Statue of Liberty and that what'ca ya call it building were some sites, huh?" Davis grinned as he checked the group photo. His mouth dropped when seeing himself. "Man, don't I look like a handsome devil or what?"

"That building is called Madison Square Garden, by the way, Davis," Ken corrected him.

"Right, right, that's where the Americans play basketball and hockey in, right?"

TK stared deeply around the city and smiled. "Mimi sure has it made here. Too bad she moved home... not that we aren't happy to have her home, but New York looks great to live in!"

"Her family rent a place here for summer season," Tai informed everyone. "I think Mimi also applied for a foreign exchange program just recently. So, she's able to come back here."

"Hey, everyone!" Came a voice that everyone was immediately familiar with. They whirled around to see Mimi Tachikawa with reddish brown hair embroidered with stars in them. She and Palmon came running out to greet them.

"MIMI!" The group exclaimed.

As Yolei greeted Mimi with a hug, the group reconvened with have a long chat and caught up on life like usual. Then, Tai and Agumon quickly shifted gears and asked Mimi about seeing any strange Digimon activities.

"Hmm, now that I think about it. Palmon did tell me she saw some shadow appear in Central Park and seemingly just vanished. She told me she felt a Digimon's presence."

"It was like a phantom. It was huge like a half-Big Boot and had long floppy ears. It kept saying muttering some name, but I couldn't make out what it was!" Palmon said, shaking her head.

Agumon folded his arms. "A big Digimon with floppy ears?"

"Strangely enough. That same day some boy with a Digimon called Terriermon stopped by to see me," Mimi said. "I don't know how he was able to find me. He asked me if I'm one of the Digi-Destined from Japan. He asked me if I could help him find his Digimon. He was carrying another Digimon with him, too."

"Wait, a boy with two Digimon partners?" Gatomon was befuddled when Mimi revealed this astonishing detail. "That's a first!"

"Hold up, two? I thought a Digi-Destined's supposed to have one!" Davis sputtered.

TK added. "Maybe he's a unique case. He probably has two Digivices to support two Digimon."

"No, he only showed us one," Palmon said.

"Where is he and his partner now?" Kari inquired.

Mimi answered. "He and Terriermon said they were heading out on the town to find their Kokomon friend. I tried warning him not to wander off on their own."

"Did you tell him about us?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, but he and Terriermon left when they couldn't wait any longer. They seemed really desperate for help, but that boy looked like he was holding out on more info on this Kokomon. It's like he doesn't want us to delve too deeply into this."

"Yet, he and his partner want help?" Cody blinked. "That doesn't add up."

"He's obviously withholding some finer details," Ken inferred.

Just then, Tai and Agumon heard X calling out to them telepathically. Both were interrupted during the flow of discussion going on with their friends.

_Tai, can you hear me? _

Glancing up, Tai and Agumon both heard the masked watcher contact them abruptly.

_X? What's up? We're in the middle of some weird situation involving some American Digi-Destined. You know anything about this?_

The masked watched replied. _About the American boy named Willis Wallace? He's from Colorado with two partner Digimon named Terriermon and Kokomon. The latter of which abruptly vanished recently, but I'm led to believe this entity that Mimi and Palmon is without a doubt Kokomon, but he's evolved into his Champion-level form. _

_So, what Palmon sensed was Kokomon!_ Agumon said.

_By the way, it's not unheard of for a Chosen to have two Digimon partners. _X outright stated. _These two partners happen to be brothers. _

_I see, but I doubt this is what you contacted us for._

_Well, partially true. This is somehow linked to Kokomon's sudden disappearance. We have an urgent situation taking place back at New Planet Spira. Our good Spirian friends have had their planet overtaken by some entity of unknown origin. There's a massive planet-sized object consuming their world and if we don't act the Spirians will be without a home again!_

"You're kidding!" Tai blurted out for everyone to hear. He awkwardly scratched his head. "Oops."

"What's going on, Tai?" TK asked. "You and Agumon missed out on the conversation."

"Did X just contact you?" Kari approached her brother and Agumon.

Gatomon nodded. "That's about the only reason why these two would look up and leave us in the dark."

_Indeed, I'm sorry for keeping this between me, Tai, and Agumon. I know you guys are trying to find out more with Willis and his search for Kokomon. But, we have a greater urgency that far outweighs searching for this missing Digimon. Though, there might be some credence to my theory that Kokomon might be involved with this new crisis. _

"A new crisis?" Cody asked.

Armadillomon blinked twice. "Might tellin' us, X?"

_Certainly. Listen close..._

As X explained the situation on New Planet Spira, the group was shocked to learn this and gathered together. Mimi walked back out of the studios with her laptop and opened it open to show X displaying a full view of New Planet Spira. Tai, Agumon, and the New Digi-Destined were distraught over the turn of events that plagued the once peaceful planet.

"Just look at the size of that thing!" Ken exclaimed. "That's a monstrosity if I've ever seen one!"

Wormmon stared deeply into the screen and frowned. "This is terrible! We have to do something!"

Davis pointed to the screen. "That big planet looks like it's about the eat the smaller one!"

Veemon quipped. "Yeah, talk about a big appetite. Yeesh!"

"Falcomon is there, TK! We have to help him and his people!" Kari pleaded. "Tai? Please!"

Tai nodded and griped his Digivice hard. He looked down to Agumon, who shared the same determined expression.

"Wait, guys. What about finding Willis?" Mimi asked. "He seems like he desperately needs our help."

"That'll have to wait. Besides, we have little time before New Planet Spira collapses," Tai stated. "Agumon?"

"I'm ready, Tai!"

_Tread carefully when engaging the enemy. If the Olympian guardians weren't able to intercept the enemy, you guys will have a hard time. Tai, Agumon, you'll probably need Ascendant power to win the day. You have to infiltrate this planet, find the source, destroy it, and intercept the mastermind behind it._

Both Tai and Agumon nodded realizing what force was necessary to take down this mysterious enemy.

"Looks like a job for us then," Tai said, holding out his Digivice. He turned to the New Digi-Destined. "Ready? Davis, go ahead and open the Digital Gate. Looks like X just gave us the coordinates to their planet."

X quickly reminded them. _I've sent my team over there. Since Tike's learned to use Instant Movement like Tai and Agumon, he and the crew are there. BanchoLeomon is with them. They're waiting for you, guys._

"Glad we've got back-up at least," TK said.

"I won't be able to join you, but Palmon and I are definitely rooting for you," Mimi said, giving them a thumbs up.

**(Cue Dragonball Z Budokai 3 OST – **_**Twist of Fate**_**)**

Before the group readied for departure, a sudden commotion exploded behind them. Alarmed, the Digi-Destined turned around to see a blonde-haired boy exactly Davis, Ken, Kari, and TK's age running down a sidewalk with Terriermon. They appeared as if they were being pursued by something. Their concerns were answered as several cars were flipped over by an unforeseen force. But, Tai, Kari, and the Digimon instinctively sensed a presence behind this inexplicable entity.

"That's Willis!" Mimi pointed to the boy running down the corner.

"And that must be Terriermon with him! They're being chased by something that knocked over those vehicles!" exclaimed Yolei.

Davis declared. "Let's go after them!"

"Agumon, we'll go by air," Tai said as he and his partner flew into the air as they followed Willis' direction by airborne flight. "See him, Agumon?"

"There! And they're still followed!" Agumon eyed the direction Willis and Terriermon took to escape the 'invisible' assailant. "Ready for a double headbutt?"

"You're on!"

As Tai and Agumon dove toward the 'invisible' entity, they landed a double headbutt that knocked the assailant into the pavement. Tai and Agumon landed as the New Digi-Destined reconvened with them. Willis and Terriermon were shocked at the shocking turn of events.

"Wow, did you see that, Willis?!" Terriermon was awestruck by Tai and Agumon's over-the-top maneuver on 'Kokomon'.

"Aren't those...?!" Willis gaped. He quickly hollered out to the Digi-Destined. "Please, don't destroy him! Kokomon didn't mean it!"

"Hey, why is he chasing you two?!" Davis demanded, but before he could reach Willis, Kokomon stood as a portal opened in the middle of the street. "Huh?! A portal?!"

"Look, guys!" Yolei pointed to the portal.

From this portal came three large heavily-armored robots. They all shared the same outward appearances, including bodied armored of gray and white. They had massive torsos with elongated shoulder plated armor, and small heads equipped with one large, red eye. They were also equipped with long arms and legs. The robots slid across the street as they retrieved the invisible entity. The creature's cloaking power was disrupted as it was revealed as a large Wendigo-like creature covered in dark and thick coffee fur. An odd-shaped white mask with an imp's devious visage seemingly covered the top part of its head.

"Kokomon!" Willis called out to the Digimon. He and Terriermon hurried over to stop the robots. "Let him go!"

One robot turned around and pointed its left arm forward. The appendage seemingly disassembled itself and switched out to a gun that unloaded machine gun fire. The shots stopped Willis and Terriermon at their tracks. The bullets hit the ground near their feet. However, Tai and Agumon wouldn't have none of it as they charged the robots. The robots successfully nabbed their capture and glided through the portal.

"They must be those invaders attacking New Planet Spira!" Ken cried out.

Davis openly declared. "All right, gang! This is our chance! Let's jump through that portal!"

"KOKOMON!" Willis yelled as he grabbed Terriermon and without so much as a second thought hopped into the portal.

"After him! He has no idea what he's getting himself into!" Tai said as he and Agumon jumped into the portal next.

After Tai and Agumon hopped through, the New Digi-Destined and their Digimon partners jumped into it as well. The portal quickly closed leaving Mimi and Palmon behind.

**(End theme)**

Palmon looked up to Mimi. "I hope they'll be ok."

"Me, too, Palmon," she sighed deeply. _Be careful, everyone!_

xxxxx

_**Western Digiverse Sector/New Planet Spira**_

Upon landing, Willis and Terriermon surveyed their new location. It was painfully obvious by the environment that they were no longer on the streets of New York City. Little did they know they were on a far off planet in the Digiverse.

"Where are we, Willis?"

"You're asking the wrong guy, Terriermon. Are we in the Digital World?"

Terriermon nodded. "Maybe? How the heck should I know?"

Suddenly, Willis and Terriermon heard the wormhole they used to get to their current location open up followed by a beam of light hitting them. They turned around to see Tai, Agumon, and the New Digi-Destined assembled near them.

"You actually followed me?!" Willis gaped in shock as he instinctively picked up Terriermon. "We can find Kokomon on our way!"

"Yeah, nice try putting on the tough guy act," Davis dismissed him. "That's my job, by the way."

Tai frowned as he confronted Willis face to face. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. From here on out, it's serious business."

_Tai! I can confirm that you've landed on New Planet Spira!_ X telepathed with Tai and his group. _My crew should be meeting up with y'all soon. Unfortunately, I can see Willis and his Digimon are with you. You'll have to do your hardest to protect him from the enemy which you're about to face._

"Huh?" Terriermon blinked while both of his ears raised. "Am I hearing a voice? Tell me I ain't going crazy here!"

Veemon chuckled. "Relax, that's just ol' X chatting with us in our minds."

Patamon nodded. "You'll get used to it."

"And who is this X?" Willis wondered while looking around for the source of this 'intangible' voice. "Telepathy?"

_Willis, if you can hear me, I am asking you and Terriermon cooperate with Tai and his group. They will help guide you to where Kokomon is, but I'm afraid when you confront him again he won't be the same friend you knew. He seems to be under some evil influence. Most likely a virus._

"Just what I though," Willis muttered.

Kari walked over and patted Willis' back, giving him some much needed encouragement. "We'll all find and save him together."

"Thanks."

"This is really New Planet Spira?" Cody gazed around eyeing the lush and gorgeous green landscape covering the planet's terrain.

"The planet really does resemble the old Planet Spira, doesn't it?" TK smiled as he absorbed the beautiful surroundings.

Gatomon sniffed the air around them. "Yeah, it sure does..." She stopped for a moment as her nose picked up on the scent of embers. "I smell fire not too far off. I think I might have our first clue!"

"Strange, I'm not feeling any evil energies," Tai said. "The enemy must be concealing their presence well. Gatomon, you and the other Digimon use your noses to lead us on."

"Wait, but I do sense Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, David, and BanchoLeomon! They're heading this way!" Agumon pointed to the northeastern direction. "Guess they were able to pick up on our location right away!"

"That's where we'll meet and head to that location Gatomon smelt fire," the Bearer of Courage said as he and Agumon led everyone along.

Willis, however, stopped for a moment remembering Kokomon's last words before being captured.

_Willis...! Destroy...! _

"Willis? C'mon, they're going ahead without us!" Terriermon said, shaking his partner's shoulder. "Let's go!"

"Hey!" Davis called back as he, Veemon, Ken, and Wormmon hurried over to retrieve him. "We're moving along. What's up?"

"Nothing, we better get going," Willis said while running ahead with Terriermon.

Davis frowned watching Willis leave. "The heck is his deal?" He snorted and kicked some pebbles aside.

"He's stressed having spent some undetermined amount of time looking for Kokomon. Don't take it out on him. I'm sure you'd feel the same way if someone abducted Veemon, right?"

"Well, yeah, but... I'd never let that happen!"

Veemon smirked. "What Davish said!"

"Let's get moving. They're going too far ahead," the Bearer of Kindness said.

"Right!" replied the Bearer of Miracles.

xxxxx

"Guys! Over here!" Keke called out waving to Tai, Agumon, and company heading toward their direction.

Tike and Kara jumped up shouting together. "Over here, guys!"

David stood with Falcomon next to him.

"See? I told ya they'd come, Falcomon," David said.

BanchoLeomon and Sam stood watching the Digi-Destined run up to meet with them. Kari, Gatomon, TK, and Patamon raced over to greet and embrace Falcomon again. Kari saw the look of distress on Falcomon's face, who was still trying to overcome the stress of seeing his people being taken captive by the mysterious invaders. Falcomon recapped the Digi-Destined on exactly what had happened prior to escaping.

"The Grand Elder told me to escape. When I did, I was fortunate to find BanchoLeomon and his friends here," Falcomon explained.

BanchoLeomon frowned. "The part of Marsmon and Mercurimon in me wants to confront the ones responsible bringing misery to the Spirians."

"We'll all have our chance, BanchoLeomon," Sam reassured the Bancho warrior, who had assimilated with the two aforementioned Olympians during the Burizalor crisis.

"Oh, that's right. Mercurimon and Marsmon now share a body with you," Falcomon recalled.

"Say, who's that guy?" Kara pointed to Willis. "He's got a Terriermon."

"This is Willis," Tai introduced the blonde boy to BanchoLeomon and X's entourage. "He just happened to join us by accident when pursuing some robots that took his Digimon captive."

"Apparently, X thinks this Kokomon is being controlled by the enemy that's invading this world," Agumon said.

"I wonder why?" Keke scratched her chin.

"Perhaps there's some power that Kokomon has the enemy wants," deduced Sam as he looked toward Ken. "What do you think, Ken?"

"It's entirely plausible."

"Everyone," Willis addressed the group as he set Terriermon down. "I'm sorry some of us got on the wrong foot. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Willis Wallace and this is my Digimon partner Terriermon."

Terriermon waved happily. "Yo!"

"I'm Tai Kamiya, leader of the original Digi-Destined. The Digimon with me is Agumon."

"By the way, how are you two able to fly like that? I've never seen anyone without wings of the sort capable of flight on their own!"

"Well, Willis, that's a secret," the Bearer of Courage grinned. "Our friends behind us." He introduced Keke and her group. "They can fly just as well if not better than we can. So, don't start freaking out if you see some of us flying."

"But, how can they fight those machines that took Kokomon? These guys don't have Digimon."

"No, but we can fight just as well as any Digimon!" Tike boasted his own strength. "Don't you sell us short!"

"Relax, Willis," Kari reassured him. "Our friends here are plenty strong on their own. I wouldn't worry too much about them. By the way, I'm Tai's younger sister Kari. This Digimon with me is Gatomon."

Gatomon greeted Willis and Terriermon. "Hey, nice to meet you!"

"I'm Takeru Takashi, or just TK for short. This Digimon is Patamon."

Patamon perked his wings up and smiled. "Hello!"

"Over here are out friends," TK pointed to Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, and Armadillomon. "First, here's Yolei Inoue and her Digimon Hawkmon. On her right are Cody Hida and Armadillomon."

"Hi, you know you're kinda a cutie," Yolei said trying hard not to blush.

Hawkmon coughed. "Excuse my infatuated partner here. She gushes over any cute boy she meets."

Yolei growled and crouched over to cover Hawkmon's mouth. "Way to ruin our first impression of me, Hawkmon. I'm not like that with every guy I see!"

"Don't mind them," Cody said, bowing politely. "Pleased to meet you, Willis."

"Howdy, Willis and Terriermon!" Armadillomon said.

"Over here," Kari turned to Davis, Veemon, Ken, and Wormmon. "Here are Davis Motomiya and his partner Veemon. Last but not least, Ken Ichijouji and Wormmon."

"Hello, Willis," Ken nodded.

Wormmon bowed as politely as Cody. "We'll be glad to help you find Kokomon."

Davis walked over and extended his hand to Willis. "I know we got off to a rough start, but let's make a fresh restart. Well?"

Willis acknowledged Davis' truce and shook his hand. "Sure thing, Davis."

"Now, that's settled," Tai said before Tike and Kara cut him off.

"Wait, you forgot about us! I'm Tike!"

"And I'm Kara!"

David pulled Tike and Kara apart. "Calm down, guys. You're scaring the poor guy. Hi, I'm David."

Keke giggled and walked over to shake Willis' hand. "Those three can be a handful. I'm Keke. The two over there are Sam and BanchoLeomon."

"Nice to meet all of you," Willis conveyed comfort being near some people he could entrust Kokomon's fate to. "I have to say the ladies here are cute."

Upon hearing this, Kari, Yolei, Keke, and Kara became somewhat flustered with his choice of words. Keke was quick to shake off those feelings and reminded herself her heart already belonged to someone else.

"All right, lover boy, knock it off," Davis scoffed.

"Listen up, everyone. Now that we got formal introductions outta the way," Tai directly turned and faced Keke's group. "Gatomon smelled embers from a location not too far from here. I noticed that me and Agumon couldn't sense any evil vibes."

"Yeah, that's because we're fighting some mechanized beings, but they're giving off some a ton of energy from the heat rays generated from their firearms," Sam said. "That might explain the scent of fire that Gatomon picked up."

"We know where to take you guys. We spotted machines abducting Spirians and dragging them out from their homes," Sam stated from his team's point of view.

"Did you see if there was a large Digimon with thick brown fur with them?" Davis asked the Digital humans and BanchoLeomon.

"We unfortunately didn't," replied BanchoLeomon. "We would've obviously seen one with these machines.

As the kids comforted Falcomon, Tai and Agumon stood and rallied the troops together.

"All right, let's take these overgrown tin cans down and save our Spirian friends!" The Bearer of Courage declared while raising his fist to draw a strong, enthusiastic reaction from his friends. "Willis, are you and Terriermon in? C'mon, let's go find where they're holding Kokomon."

"Thank you. We're definitely in," Willis said.

Terriermon smirked. "Count us in! Let's kick some tin can butt!"

As the group assembled near Tai and Agumon, the two prepared to use Instant Movement to teleport them to the exact location where the fire seemingly came from.

xxxxx

_**Unknown Location**_

After being taken by the three machines, Kokomon was tossed on the hard and cold floor of an interior inside the giant metal planetoid. Kokomon slowly raised his head to meet an ominous figure concealed behind a sheet of darkness. From the darkness a pair of red eyes that lacked empathy penetrated through as the figure regained 'control' of Kokomon and influenced the virus program incorporated in the creature.

Kokomon grimaced as he contorted in pain and bellowed painfully. He grabbed the sides of his face and pounded his head into the floor trying to fight the control over him, but it was not to be. The evil figure regained control over the beast.

"...must obey... destroy..." Kokomon growled as his eyes gleamed red. The virus took hold of the beast and reverted him to the obedient drone he was intended to be.

The ominous figure chuckled evilly, dropping his hand. "Let's greet our guests, my drones. We'll assimilate more for our Big Ghetti Star." He said in a cold, menacing tone mixed with a cybernetic filtered tone.

xxxxx

_**Spirian Village/Eastern Seiryuu Quadrant**_

Drone machines rounded up more Spirian prisoners and led them toward transports waiting to take them to the planetoid mothership. As this was going on, one prisoner, a SpiraKnightmon, managed to loosen the metal bindings and rolled out to attack one of the drone machines.

The drone machine whirled around and using quick reflexes intercepted the SpiraKnightmon. He blasted the SpiraKnightmon away and released a net that trapped the warrior. Several drone machines moved in capture the SpiraKnightmon. Another SpiraKnightmon loosened his bindings and raced in to save his colleague, but one drone fired a blast that paralyzed him.

As another drone moved in to fire a blast, someone swiftly intercepted the beam and batted it down. It was Tike. Kara and David showed up to save the SpiraKnightmon.

**(Cue Dragonball Z Budokai 3 OST – **_**Battle Theme (Daybreak Battle)**_**)**

"It's them!" A Spirian called out. "The heroes who liberated us from Burizalor!"

The New Digi-Destined, too, arrived riding on their Digimon. Davis arrived with Flamedramon. Digmon drilled his way through a rock face with Cody mounting his back. Halsemon descended with Yolei on him. TK and Kari were seen flying down with Angemon and Angewomon. Stingmon landed with Ken.

"Can you stand?" Kara asked as she and David helped the SpiraKnightmon up.

Tike took on a fighting stance, turning around facing the robotic drones. As a drone prepared to blast Tike, a barrage of bullets blasted its side. The machine pivoted his view and scanned a Digimon resembling a large bunny garbed in D-VI's 503xx jeans and wielding vulcans for arms. It was the evolved form of Terriermon, Gargomon. He stood next to Willis, who standing by his side were Keke and Sam. Finally coming out into the front were Tai, VictoryGreymon, and BanchoLeomon.

"SpiraKnightmon!" Falcomon cried as he flew down next to the SpiraKnightmon saved by the kids. "Thanks goodness. Where is the Grand Elder?"

"Over here, Falcomon!" Baronmon called to the child before he was barricaded by machine drones.

"Grand Elder!" Falcomon tried to save him, but Tike and David held him back.

"Can it really be? They've really come?" Baronmon noticed Tai and VictoryGreymon standing with the other Digi-Destined and the Digital Humans.

VictoryGreymon readily drew out his Dramon Breaker sword and brandished it, ready to skewer the machine drones into pieces.

"I'll say this once. Get off this planet," Tai demanded, evoking a serious and threatening tone.

"Thank goodness you've all come," Baronmon acknowledged them.

BanchoLeomon pulled out his Dankon sword. "The Spirian race is not yours to conquer."

"Yeah, you hear that? It's gonna take a lot more to take us down!" Davis boasted. "You're outmatched and outnumbered!"

Flamedramon coughed. "Um, might want to rephrase that, Davis."

After Davis made his boast, ten more machine drones dropped in next to the eight they were facing front and center.

"We're giving you a chance to leave quietly!" Tai warned the machines.

VictoryGreymon added. "We don't want this to delve into a fight. Take this chance and leave, or deal with us. What'll be?"

No response came from the drones.

"Are they deaf or what?" wondered Stingmon.

"Who knows?" Yolei shrugged. "Hey, metal heads! You better do what our friend says or it's the scrap heap for y'all!"

Tike popped his knuckles. "Ok, let's smashing time."

Kara added with an excited grin. "Me first. I wanna smash one!"

Keke called them off. "You two stay down."

"Awww! Bullshit!"

David rolled his eyes. "Relax. We'll get our chance to fight, guys."

**(Cue theme)**

"Spare me the theatrics. You've made your demands quite clear," Came the same cold and menacing voice with the filtered metallic tone. Several footsteps sounding like metal clapped the ground a few times.

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST – **_**A New Foe Rears His Head**_**)**

A metal foot stepped forward. The machine drones made way for their leader to step forward to confront Tai and his cohorts. Tai and VictoryGreymon raised their heads immediately recognizing the voice that baffled them.

"It's a shame my Cyclopian Guards are unable to answer. But, even if they were, what would you really expect them to say?"

The mastermind behind the New Planet Spira invasion and Kokomon's kidnapping was revealed. Standing before Tai and his entourage was a seemingly once deceased enemy. It was Mutalior, but his entire body was modified into a full bodied metal body forged from a rare form of intergalactic Digizoid alloy. His red eyes pierced a gaze toward Tai and VictoryGreymon.

Walking up next to the 'Metal' Mutalior was Wendigomon.

Upon seeing his second Digimon partner, Willis shouted. "Kokomon!" Unfortunately, he wasn't able to get Wendigomon's attention as the behemoth stood still next to Mutalior.

"I-i-t can't be!" Tai stammered. "You're Mutalior!"

Outside Davis and the newer Digi-Destined, Kari, TK, their Digimon, the Digital Humans, and BanchoLeomon were shocked to learn the identity of the villain behind the invasion on New Spira and Kokomon's capture.

"You're kidding me! But, he's supposed...!" Keke was speechless.

Sam gulped. "Dead, right?!"

BanchoLeomon growled. "Indeed, you're supposed to be dead!"

Tai and VictoryGreymon stared right at a supposed ghost from the past having been reborn complete with a new body.

"Um, yeah! He looks pretty alive to me!" Davis said. "Is this really the same Mutalior you guys told me about?"

"And look! He has Willis' partner!" Kari observed.

Angewomon nodded. "He's not answering to Willis either. He has to be mind controlled by that monster."

"Kokomon! Please hear me!" Willis pleaded as Gargomon stopped him. "Let me go!"

Mutalior chuckled, ignoring everyone but Tai. "Yes, by all accounts, I should be dead. I was supposed to have been incinerated by the inferno of your Digiverse's sun. However, fate it would seem saw fit that I have a second chance. Thanks to the power of the Big Ghetti Star, I've been revived to be faster, stronger, and sleeker. I'm now new and improved as you might say."

Tai rebuked. "I wouldn't let that go to your head."

BanchoLeomon growled. "I see. Then, this Big Ghetti Star is the entity responsible for attacking this planet?"

"I would bother to explain, but you won't live long enough to care, mammalian filth. You and your friends survived me the last time, but my drones will correct that. I'd exterminate you all myself, but I have a debt to collect."

Keke rebuked. "You're a demented freak!"

"What she said. Let's get this over with!" Davis declared. "Let's show these tin heads what we're made of!"

"Wait! What about Kokomon?!" Willis exclaimed. He and Gargomon hurried over toward the New Digi-Destined.

"Cyclopian Guards, engage them!" Metal Mutalior ordered.

**(End theme)**

With that, the Cyclopian Guards advanced toward the New Digi-Destined. However, BanchoLeomon, Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David interceded the mechanized drones.

"Go, spread out!" BanchoLeomon bellowed.

"We'll go after Kokomon then!" TK said.

Metal Mutalior turned to Wendigomon. "Go after the other Chosen. Destroy them."

"Destroy...!" Wendigomon roared and charged toward the New Digi-Destined.

"Heads up! He's coming this way!" Yolei cried out.

"Spread out and lure him to a new location!" Davis ordered while Flamedramon threw fire blasts toward Wendigomon.

"_**Fire Rocket!**_" roared Flamedramon while dodging Wendigomon's punches.

Stingmon flew over behind Wendigomon and planted a kick to his back.

BanchoLeomon and the Digital Humans lured the Cyclopian Guards away. All six took on three Cyclopian Guards each.

While Falcomon reconvened with Baronmon and the Spirians, Tai and VictoryGreymon were the only ones left facing Metal Mutalior.

"Now, I believe we have some unfinished business," Metal Mutalior addressed the duo.

The Bearer of Courage frowned and beckoned VictoryGreymon to ready his sword. "You did mention a debt."

"So, I did."

Metal Mutalior and VictoryGreymon were ready to throw down. Tai prepared himself and his Digimon for what will be another arduous battle to the finish.

xxxxx

Next act: _**Clash on New Planet Spira!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **The stage is set and the remainder of the story will take place on New Spira. As you can see, I've seamlessly merged the stories of _The Return of Cooler_ and _Digimon Hurricane Touchdown_. Figuring out the cause of the virus was simple enough. Mutalior needed drones and with the Big Ghetti Star he's been able to assimilate other planet's resources, including gather viruses to use to control and turn victims into mindless drones. You'll see some nasty results once our heroes enter the Ghetti star mothership.

Next time, multiple battles will commence! The New Digi-Destined vs. Viral!Wendigomon. BanchoLeomon and the D3s vs. the Cyclopian Guards. And the main event, Metal Mutalior vs. Tai and VictoryGreymon!

One more thing: this story, though not in the main DFKai continuity, is set between Dimitri's debut and the attack of the Artificials. So, do expect a certain other Ascendant to show up.

With that said, send a review! Next update will come very shortly!


	2. Clash on New Planet Spira

**A/N: **Here's act two! We get straight to the action as the story immediately heats up!

Can they overcome Metal Mutalior and his forces, and save Kokomon? Well, a bit early to ask... whatever, onto the act two!

xxxxx

_**The Return of Mutalior**_

_**Act II: Clash on New Planet Spira!**_

xxxxx

_**New Planet Spira/Eastern Seiryuu Quadrant**_

The battle to save New Spira immediately commenced. The group split into three divisions to keep the enemy from staying together. The New Digi-Destined lured Wendigomon away from Metal Mutalior and properly engaged him without intervention.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure 02 Theme – **_**Break Up!**_**)**

Their new relocation allowed for more leverage and space for the New Digi-Destined to fight Wendigomon. Flamedramon helped lead the assault as he unleashed fire blasts from his flame-imbued claws.

"Eat some of this! _**Fire Rocket!**_" Flamedramon roared, throwing fire blasts toward Wendigomon. He grimaced as Wendigomon narrowly dodged the attacks. Gritting his teeth hard, the Armored Digimon launched himself into the hairy beast and headbutted him back.

Wendigomon stumbled back following Flamedramon's headbutt. Flamedramon followed up by spinning around and kicking Wendigomon's face. Stingmon glided over Wendigomon and landed lightning fast kicks. Long purple spikes protruded from Stingmon's wrists as he dove into Wendigomon.

"_**Spiking Strike!**_" Stingmon moved in to neutralize Wendigomon, but the beast jumped over Stingmon and let the insect strike a large boulder in his place. "Almost had him!"

"Your move, Willis!" Davis barked toward the American.

Willis nodded as he sent Gargomon into the fray. Wendigomon turned around and saw Gargomon unloading a barrage of green pellets at him.

"_**Gargo Pellets!**_"

Wendigomon crossed his arms out and forged a purple barrier protecting him the pellets. As more pellets fired, the quicker the barrier started to crack. Wendigomon quickly evaded the pellets piercing through his barrier. As the pellets shattered the barrier like glass, Angemon flew up and caught Wendigomon with his staff. He repeatedly whapped Gargomon and whirled said staff in a sideways motion.

"_**Angel Staff!**_"

One swing from Angemon's staff released holy energy that swept Wendigomon back. Halsemon hovered over past Wendigomon and turned around unleashing a pink projectile through his mask and wings.

"_**Tempest Wing!**_"

One shot from Halsemon impacted Wendigomon and planted him to the ground. As Wendigomon tried sitting up, Digmon was there ready to greet him with drills.

"Open wide!" Digmon unleashed all three drills. "_**Goldrush!**_"

All three drills hit Wendigomon hard and stunned him. Angewomon capitalized on this chance and readied a holy arrow.

"_**Celestial Arrow!**_" Angewomon launched her arrow at Wendigomon, who tried avoiding the holy attack, but it moved too quickly to dodge altogether and exploded near him.

When the arrow exploded, Wendigomon was sent sailing into the air. Flamedramon sprang into the air and forged a fire-like aura that materialized around him.

"Let him have it, Flamedramon!" Davis encouraged his partner.

"_**Flame Shield!**_"

"Davis! That's going too far!" Willis shouted as he grabbed the gogglehead's shirt collar. "We're not here to kill Kokomon! Call him off!"

"But, I...!" Davis gaped when Flamedramon hit Wendigomon with a ton of force with his fire shield.

A giant pillar of fire erupted from the spot Flamedramon hit Wendigomon. The Armored Digimon jumped out from the small crater where he left Wendigomon seemingly beaten with burnt marks covering his body.

"He got him!" Yolei cheered.

Davis and Willis stormed over to check on Wendigomon, who was seemingly unconscious. Gargomon came at the spot and grimaced when staring over Wendigomon.

"Kokomon!" Willis tried getting the Digimon to answer him. "Is he...?" He veered away from the sight of his own Digimon seemingly unable to respond.

The other Digi-Destined reconvened with Davis, Willis, and their Digimon partners. Before any of them could say anything, the Digimon noticed Wendigomon's body twitching. The kids backed away as Wendigomon instinctively rose as a dark purple aura materialized over him and revived him. The virus was once again influencing Wendigomon and giving him a second wind recovery.

"Get back, guys! Looks like this isn't over by a long shot!" TK instructed the group to move away from the crater.

Wendigomon bellowed loudly and unleashed a shockwave. "_**Koko Crusher!**_" The shockwave spread over the landscape knocking away the kids.

The Digimon swiftly moved in to catch and protect their partners from Wendigomon's shockwave blast. The loud resounding shockwaves crushed the nearest rockfaces and plateaus sitting in the distance.

"_**Cable Crusher!**_" Wendigomon launched and stretched both arms like cables. He launched himself forward and catapulted himself toward the group.

"MOVE!" Davis commanded as everyone scattered and let Wendigomon launch past them.

Wendigomon landed not too far behind the New Digi-Destined and their Digimon. The mind-controlled beast pounded his chest and planted both knuckles firmly into the ground. Sprouting from out of the beast's fur were hundreds of tiny black orbs, which resembled blotted ink. He expelled the tiny black orbs, sending them directly toward the New Digi-Destined and their Digimon partners.

"HEADS UP!" Flamedramon shouted.

The Digimon shielded their partners from the orbs that hit them. Whilst the Digimon focused on protecting the kids, Wendigomon gaped his mouth and unleashed an immense dark blast aimed at the group. As the beam hurtled at their general direction, the Digimon grabbed their partners and moved where the blast exploded.

"That was a close one. Is everyone ok?" Ken asked around to which the others nodded in response.

Kari took a few deep breaths and looked up seeing Wendigomon briskly walking toward them. "Here he comes!"

**(End theme)**

Flamedramon, Gargomon, and Digmon formed a wall in front of the kids. Angemon, Angewomon, Stingmon, and Halsemon took to the air preparing to blast Wendigomon. However, the beast ceased his brisk advancement and chuckled wickedly. The beast crouched over and pressed his knuckles to the ground. A dark purple aura suddenly materialized around Wendigomon and engulfed him.

"What's going on now?!" exclaimed Cody.

Upon seeing the orb encasing Wendigomon, Willis blanched. He knew this was a prelude to a more serious problem.

"He's... evolving..." Willis muttered as everyone braced themselves for Wendigomon's abrupt evolution into his Ultimate-level form.

"Wendigomon _**Shinka!**_" Bellowed the beast as his body underwent its metamorphosis.

xxxxx

**(Cue Dragonball Z Budokai 3 OST – **_**Ultimatum**_**)**

BanchoLeomon flew toward his three Cyclopian Guard opponents. He swung his Dankon sword around attempting to cut them. When his sword impacted one of the Cyclopian Guard's shoulders, the Bancho warrior grimaced when witnessing his own blade break in two. He discarded his broken sword and launched himself into the nearest robotic drone and punched it in the face. The robot put up its guard, countering with its left arm.

"Tch," BanchoLeomon growled. "Your metal alloy is becoming a nuisance. No matter, I have other ways to defeat you." He clenched his fists and channeled his Ki into his fists. "C'mon!" He beckoned the three robots to attack him together. He dodged their punches and searched for a weak point beyond their impenetrable armored bodies.

Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, and David weren't faring any better than BanchoLeomon.

Each time the Ascendants tried punching the robots it would hurt their hands. Tike learned the hard way when punching a drone's chest. Tike rubbed his throbbing hand and blew on it.

Keke floated over to Sam as their six Cyclopian Guards scanned them with their sensors.

"Any luck, Sam?"

"Nah. I try hitting them, but there doesn't seem a way to break them."

"Don't give up, Sam. We'll find their weakness," Keke observed the robots' bodies, finding a crucial spot to strike and undo their defenses.

Tike blew on his hand again after chopping one of the robots' heads. Kara and David floated over to their friend to check on him.

"We're going to need a new strategy," David suggested. "Any ideas?"

"Why are you asking me?" Tike scoffed while shaking his hand. "These assholes have to have a weak spot."

Kara gasped. "Here they come!"

The nine robots glided toward the Ascendant trio and attacked them. Between their armors and quick reflexes to match the kids, the robots clobbered them. Tike, Kara, and David dropped to the ground where Keke and Sam floated near them.

"Brace yourselves, guys!" Sam exclaimed.

BanchoLeomon descended near the Ascendants and put an arm out to stop them.

"BanchoLeomon?" David asked.

"Don't give up, guys," the warrior veteran encouraged them to muster up their strength. He watched as the other Cyclopian Guards landed next to the others. "I think I might've found a chink in their armor."

Keke blinked and looked up to the tall-statured warrior. "What did you find?"

"Focus all your energies to your point of attack," BanchoLeomon said it plainly. He clenched his fists, while popping his knuckles at the same time, and concentrated his Ki into his fists.

"Hate to break to you, but there's more!" Sam said, pointing to more Cyclopian Guards dropping in near the ones they've been fighting.

"Focus, guys!" Keke barked.

The kids immediately focused their Ki. Keke and Sam soon followed in suit.

"Their weak points are in their backs," BanchoLeomon said as he quickly bellowed after that. "NOW!"

With that, round two commenced. The warriors spread out to engage the Cyclopian Guards. BanchoLeomon bumrushed three Cyclopian Guards and ran passed through them. One Cyclopian Guard threw a punch that the brave warrior countered by putting up his guard. BanchoLeomon knocked the robot around and lunged forward readying an straight jab. He pushed his fist into the robotic drone's back and released a beam that destroyed its core as well as its body.

"It worked!" Tike yelled as he flew up at a Cyclopian Guard and landed behind the machine. He punched through the robot's back and blasted a hole through it destroying it. "Yeah!"

Kara swerved right out of another drone's reach and came up behind it. She put her fingers to her forehead and fired a spiral-like beam that tore through the drone's back. Then, the machine seemingly exploded.

David phased out of a robot's reach and rematerialized behind it. He pressed both hands into the robot's back and unleashed a beam that tore through its torso. The machine fell apart and exploded.

Kara and David gave each other thumbs up as they proceeded to dismantle the other robots.

Keke backflipped away from a Cyclopian Guard. As it tried to ensnare her with a net, she evaded capture and flew across meeting it head-on. She phased out and reappeared behind the machine. She forged two pink discs from her hands and tossed through into the robot's vulnerable spot. The discs sliced through the robot's back and cut it in two.

Keke recalled both her discs and smiled. "That'll do!"

Sam flew up behind a Cyclopian Guard and punched through its back, tearing out its core. The machine fell apart into pieces after having its 'heart' torn out. Sam crushed the core.

"That was easy! Now, who's next?!" Sam turned and called out the other remaining Cyclopian Guards.

Soon after that, each fighter tore out not just cores, but punched off robotic limbs and heads. They turned Metal Mutalior's drones into scrap heaps. The stack of Cyclopian Guards soon piled up once the warriors took control. At some point, BanchoLeomon found himself on the receiving end of getting caught by five Cyclopian Guards seizing him with cables. Tike, David, and Kara saved BanchoLeomon as they flew through the robot's backs, freeing up BanchoLeomon.

Keke and Sam were caught in a similar predicament as Cyclopian Guards fired cables to catch them. They narrowly evaded capture and fired blasts hold them at bay. Sam flew up at a Cyclopian Guard and prepared to blast it.

"Wait, Sam!" Keke cried out as the other Cyclopian Guards fire their cables toward Sam.

As Sam speared the machine, the other drones' cables shot through their own and pinned them both against a rockface. Sam wound up getting trapped by the cables. Keke tried to save him, but one cable seized her arm surprising her. She was caught by a Cyclopian Guard as it began firing bullets into her. She put up her guard as the bullets merely pricked her skin.

Tike, David, and Kara were ultimately captured as the Cyclopian Guards were too overwhelming.

"LET US THE FUCK GO, TIN HEADS!" Tike and Kara cursed their little heads as the machines made off with their catch.

"Guys! Over here!" David cried out as he, too, was carried off to the enormous mothership sitting stationary in the distance.

Eventually, Sam was also taken from the group. BanchoLeomon and Keke were left being bombarded with heavy machinegun fire by the Cyclopian Guards.

"BanchoLeomon! We've gotta save them!"

"Don't let up, Keke! Keep your guard up!"

The warriors put up their guards and gutted out through the rampant firepower that tore through the area around them. A giant smoke cloud began collecting up and enveloping the area where it became harder to discern what was happening.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

"_**Antylamon!**_"

The evolution shell cracked releasing Wendigomon and revealing his Ultimate-level form. He was now a tall, lanky bipedal rabbit-like creature with tri-horns protruding from its forehead and red eyes. It was garbed in a white suit with red trim. Its arms were long as its body. The Digimon's seemingly conveyed no free will as the virus was still manipulating him.

"He's evolved..." Willis was shocked upon seeing Kokomon lifting his head and staring them down.

"We'll continue to hold him off. Flamedramon, you ready?"

The Armored Digimon of Courage nodded. "Always!"

"Angemon, Angewomon, you two can hide by using your powers to neutralize the virus controlling him!" TK instructed the angels.

Kari added. "But, don't severely hurt him for Willis' sake."

"We'll do what we can. C'mon, Angewomon!"

**(Cue Digimon Soundtrack by Jason Radford – **_**Run Around**_**)**

With that, the angels glided off following Flamedramon.

"Willis, we'll bring my brother back," Gargomon reassured him. "Wanna send me out?"

Willis complied and let Gargomon join Halsemon, Digmon, and Stingmon.

"All our Digimon should get the job done fast. He's just one Digimon!" Yolei blurted out as she brimmed with confidence.

Ken quietly observed Antylamon running around Flamedramon, Angemon, and Angewomon. "Don't get too confident, Yolei. That virus is augmenting him beyond his own natural abilities."

"He's right! Look!" Cody called to their attention as Antylamon was jumping out of range from Flamedramon, Gargomon, and the angel duo's attacks.

Antylamon instinctively dodged Flamedramon's fire-coated fist and scaled up a rockface. Angemon and Angewomon unleashed a combination of holy energy and arrows that destroyed the rockface. Antylamon hopped off the wall as it collapsed. He spun around using arm blades to cut through the angel duo.

"_**Treasure Axes!**_"

The angels narrowly dodged close quarters with Antylamon's blades. Flamedramon and Gargomon jumped up hitting Antylamon from different angles.

"_**Flame Shield!**_"

Flamedramon turned himself into a flaming torpedo and hit Antylamon's back. Gargomon followed up striking Antylamon's chin with a vulcan uppercut.

"_**Bunny Pummel!**_"

Accompanying the punch was a face full of Gargo Pellets in Antylamon's face. Antylamon fumed and put up a temporary barrier to repel the Digimon. Antylamon landed and raced toward the nearest lake luring the Digimon after him.

"He's getting away! After him!" Davis ordered.

Stingmon glided over the lake and caught up to Antylamon. He spun around and kicked Antylamon back. Halsemon dove down unleashing another projectile from his mask that impacted Antylamon head-on.

"All right! Nice hit, Halsemon!" An enthused Yolei pumped her fist.

Suddenly, something immediately caught Ken's eye when getting a closer examination. Ken analyzed Antylamon's skin seemingly healing on its own.

"Be careful! He's able to regenerate!" The Bearer of Kindness warned the group.

"It must be the virus that's given him this trait," Stingmon deduced.

Standing up on his own, Antylamon chuckled darkly and slowly began sinking to the bottom of the lake to everyone's befuddlement. All Digimon came to a halt when near the center of the lake where Antylamon seemingly sank.

"Oh yeah. He couldn't take the heat," Davis grinned it up. "You proved too much for him, Flamedramon."

"Yeah, looks like it," Flamedramon said.

**(End theme)**

However, the more perceptive members, Ken, Cody, Willis, TK, and Kari, weren't convinced this was the end. In fact, Kari sensed an immense darkness slowly waiting to erupt at any given moment.

"Kari?" TK turned to his friend and saw her distressed look. "No, it's not over!"

"Yes, we're not out of the woods just yet, I'm afraid," Ken said.

Willis and Gargomon both feared what was to come as the water started bubbling up like boiled water.

_Kokomon, don't tell me you're evolving...!_ Willis blanched in aghast.

xxxxx

Several kilometers from their friends, Tai and VictoryGreymon were locked up in a struggle with the Big Ghetti Star's mastermind.

_**Bam!**_

**(Cue Dragonball Z Tenkaichi Budokai 3 OST – **_**Menace)**_

VictoryGreymon's punch was caught by Metal Mutalior. The Mega struggled to break loose from the metallic villain's ice cold grip. He managed to free his hand and immediately went about swinging his Dramon Breaker to hit Metal Mutalior with. Metal Mutalior timed each sword thrust proficiently and continued evading with little effort.

VictoryGreymon propelled upward and lured Metal Mutalior into a higher altitude. They went back exchanging blows until Metal Mutalior gained an upperhand and disarmed VictoryGreymon, tossing his sword aside.

Tai, who was hovering on his own, anxiously watched the battle.

"C'mon, VictoryGreymon!" Tai shouted encouragement and griped his chest where the Courage symbol gleamed brightly.

"Why don't you just let it go already, Mutalior?!" VictoryGreymon roared while trading words and fisticuffs with the villain.

"Not until you and Taichi are dead!"

"Sorry to disappoint you!" The Mega grabbed a hold of Metal Mutalior's tail and hurled him several feet across.

The metallic menace spun around and propelled toward VictoryGreymon. The Mega powered up forming a distinctive inferno-like red aura that bathed him. Invoking his Fury Blitz Times Thirty, VictoryGreymon glided far into the distance and lured Metal Mutalior to him. Metal Mutalior eventually caught up. VictoryGreymon was ready to meet him and landed a punch into Metal Mutalior's chest, which to the Mega's dismay didn't faze him.

Metal Mutalior merely smiled off the punch. VictoryGreymon went on a quick offensive and unleashed a flurry of punches. Again, none of the blows effected him. Metal Mutalior just grabbed the Digimon's face and looked him dead in the eye.

"Is it all starting to sink in yet? You're beginning to realize you and Taichi's victory was just a fluke!" Metal Mutalior followed up by shooting a knee into VictoryGreymon's face. Then, he gut punched VictoryGreymon, nearly knocking the wind out of him.

"Damn! He's outpacing VictoryGreymon's Fury Blitz!" The Bearer of Courage exclaimed with dread.

Metal Mutalior punched VictoryGreymon so hard he sent the Digimon plunging down several hundred feet. VictoryGreymon hit the ground in a heap. Then, Metal Mutalior raised a finger and liberated enough power to forge a massive supernova energy sphere.

"Look out, VictoryGreymon!"

Metal Mutalior tossed the massive sphere. Before VictoryGreymon had time to react, the sphere came down and impacted the area he was laying. Tai hastily flew down and witnessed the sphere explode, ripping up a massive chunk of the landscape.

**(End theme)**

Just when it looked like it was over, Metal Mutalior veered his view.

"Ah, very nice. I didn't expect you'd dodge at a hair's breadth," Metal Mutalior turned around and saw VictoryGreymon already behind him. "That was quite a clever trick."

Tai chuckled. "You like that one? Me and my partner use this same technique. It's called Instant Movement."

Metal Mutalior vaguely smirked. "Ah, the same technique I can use."

"What?!" VictoryGreymon exclaimed.

_**Shoom!**_

Metal Mutalior teleported instantaneously and backhanded VictoryGreymon in less than even a tenth of a second.

"VictoryGreymon!" Tai shouted.

VictoryGreymon recovered and saw Metal Mutalior already gone.

"Ugh, this changes things!"

_**Bam!**_

Metal Mutalior kicked VictoryGreymon from behind. VictoryGreymon whirled around and went for a claw strike. Metal Mutalior teleported. After each attempt to hit each other, they used Instant Movement to narrowly escape getting hit. From Tai's perspective, they appeared they were teleporting and leaving after images all over the place.

The sky became rattled by numerous shockwaves generated by the two warrior. As they seemingly teleported through each other, VictoryGreymon felt something pull him down and shortly thereafter found himself getting slammed through a hill.

"That's enough!" Tai howled as the Courage symbol gleamed and released an orange beam of light. This light bathed Tai and turned him into a beam of light that headed toward VictoryGreymon.

Metal Mutalior launched himself into VictoryGreymon and landed a knee lift into his gut.

**(Cue DBZ OST by Mark Menza – **_**Super Saiyan Theme**_**)**

Then, it happened. A bright flash accompanied by a golden sheen of light bathed VictoryGreymon. As Tai and VictoryGreymon merged, the Ascendant transformation became complete. In their place, Omega X materialized with a golden aura that burned fire-like wisps around him. A low albeit high-pitched sound accompanied the golden aura. He opened his emerald eyes and shot a scornful glare toward Metal Mutalior, who appeared never before enthused than now.

In fact, Metal Mutalior's face expressed wicked delight.

"At last, the mighty Ascendant has decided to re-emerge. I'd say this quite fitting. This is the way I remember you best, Ascendant."

Omega X said nothing and maintained his piercing gaze.

"This is how you should be when you die."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Once the heavy clouds of smoke thinned out, BanchoLeomon and Keke were revealed to be almost unscathed by the hundreds of pellets that hit him. The Cyclopian Guards looked up scanning the warriors and probing their still active energies.

"Is that all?!" BanchoLeomon yelled. "Keke, now!"

Both warriors liberated enough pitted energy from their bodies and channeled them through the robotic drones' cables. The enormous energies released hit the Cyclopian Guards and overloaded them causing them to explode. One by one each drone blew up. This carried on for a few moments until BanchoLeomon and Keke cleared the area of the drones.

"I think they got the message clear, BanchoLeomon."

After removing the cables from their wrists, BanchoLeomon and Keke turned facing the opposite direction. In the distance floated the ominous presence of the stationary Big Ghetti Star.

"That's...!" Keke gasped, taken aback by the sheer and overwhelming size of the mothership.

BanchoLeomon answered. "The Big Ghetti Star."

"That's where Sam and the kids were taken! C'mon, we have to save them!"

"Let's be discrete as we can."

"Right."

The two warriors glided forward and carefully made their way to the massive planetoid ship. What awaited them were hundreds of drones and their captive friends.

xxxxx

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST – **_**Evil Theme**_**)**

Just when things didn't anymore dire, thew New Digi-Destined and their Digimon watched as streams of dark purple light shot through the lake. Slowly emerging from the lake was a behemoth resembling a hunch-backed half-cherub, bestial jester-like Digimon with fat limbs equipped with five big fingers, a dark violet color scheme, thin yellow eyes, long ears with signs of wear and tear, and a fat devilish Jack-o-Lantern-like grin.

Willis backed away fearfully with Gargomon turning to his partner. "He's evolved again!" He stammered and stared right into the monster's piercing yellow eyes.

"Don't talk like that, Willis!" Davis snapped as he turned to Flamedramon. "So, what? That makes him a Mega, right?"

Flamedramon added. "Don't forget me and Wormmon can form Imperialdramon. We're ready have a go with this guy!"

"Destroy..." The evolved Kokomon said with a sickening evil chuckle. "Pathetic fools. You're no match for Kerpymon. All of us shall be assimilated with the Big Ghetti Star!" His demeanor altered as the virus again influenced his state of mind. "Willis... Gargomon... join us!"

"Fat chance of that happening!" TK declared. "Get ready everyone!"

Davis nodded as he turned to Ken and readied his D3. "Let's do this!"

"Right! Let's do this, Stingmon!"

Kerpymon cackled evilly as he hovered toward the New Digi-Destined. "You're delaying the inevitable."

As Flamedramon regressed to Veemon, Davis' and Ken's D3s lit up releasing streams of light that consumed Veemon and Stingmon respectively.

_Can they actually stop Kokomon?! _Willis shook his head and yelled. "Wait! There has to be another way!"

Before the Digi-Destined had any chance to react, Kerpymon unleashed a bombardment of black spheres toward the group. Everyone braced themselves for the coming attacks. The vicinity immediately became enveloped in a thick black mist that turned the tide of the battle. Soon, Kerpymon prepared to pick off each Digi-Destined one by one.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Dragonball Z Tenkaichi Budokai 3 OST – **_**Power Scale**_**)**

Omega X and Metal Mutalior commenced with their drawn out battle. Both warriors were nearly on equal footing. Both traded fast fisticuffs. Metal Mutalior saw an opening and kicked Omega X back several feet across. He glided over the sailing Ascendant and punched him. Then, he released a powerful kiai wave that repelled Omega X further back. Omega X rebounded and used the nearest rockface as a launching pad to propel himself back at Metal Mutalior.

Metal Mutalior crossed both arms preparing to block Omega X's incoming attack.

"Time to finish this!" Omega X bellowed and rocketed forward. He reared a fist back and punched through Metal Mutalior's defenses.

The resounding cracks of metal were heard. Omega X punched Metal Mutalior so hard he tore right through Metal Mutalior's right shoulder, disarming him and breaking his limb to pieces. Omega X landed behind the metallic fiend. Just when it looked like Omega X gained an upperhand.

The Ascendant's eyes gaped when several tendrils emerged from the area where his arm used to be. These tendrils extended as they seemingly began regenerating his lost arm and repairing the injury. A brand new arm was modified and corrected to make up for the loss. Omega X's face conveyed shock upon seeing Metal Mutalior's regenerative ability at play.

"Perhaps I should've explained myself earlier. My body is painstakingly monitored by the Big Ghetti Star's main computer. Any injury is instantly corrected and repair," Metal Mutalior turned facing Omega X with a cold glare. "Any flaws made to my injury are corrected. It's quite remarkable."

"Guess I'll have to try harder."

"By all means..."

_**Shoom!**_

_**Bam!**_

"...try!" Metal Mutalior teleported in front of Omega X and gut punched the Ascendant hard nearly breaking his ribs.

Having the wind almost knocked out of him, Omega x doubled over and gasped. The villain tail whipped Omega X and knocked him around. Then, he ran a knee into Omega X's back and seized his left ankle. He whirled around and tossed Omega X away. Omega X landed on his feet and cupped both hands together. Metal Mutalior lifted a index finger.

"_**Terra Beam!**_"

The beam seemingly went through Metal Mutalior, but the metal fiend used Instant Movement to dodge. He unloaded by firing rapid blasts from his index finger. Omega X glided through the beams and batted them away. As he came up to Metal Mutalior, he went for a straight jab and punched his chest. Metal Mutalior seized Omega X's throat and hoisted up overhead. Omega X struggled breaking free of Metal Mutalior's metallic grip.

"At last, my revenge shall be fulfilled. Farewell, Ascendant."

The more Omega X struggled, the tighter Metal Mutalior applied his cold grip. Omega X gagged as his eyes nearly bulged when Metal Mutalior was beginning to crush his larynx.

**(End theme)**

As Omega X started blacking out...

_**Wham!**_

A foot came out of nowhere and landed against Metal Mutalior's head. Metal Mutalior was sent sailing back. Omega X barely recovered as he and Metal Mutalior saw the new arrival make his unexpected entrance.

Metalla X stood in his proud glory and scoffed.

"Yamato?!" Metal Mutalior was taken aback.

"Mutalior, you're not spilling any Ascendant blood. That's reserved for me."

Omega X looked up equally surprised to see his rival and friend. _Matt... no, Yamato! It's you!_

xxxxx

Next act: _**Ascendant Rivals vs. 1000 Metal Warriors?!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **No shock. Metalla X/Yamato arrives to save Omega X's hide from Mutalior. Sorry for those of you who thought Dimitri would show up. He and Sedna won't be showing up here.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the fight scenes. I took bits of action from both movies and hope they seamlessly turned out well. With some of our heroes captured, you can expect some action inside the ship. Wendigomon goes through all his evolutions and becomes Kerpymon. What does he have planned for thew New Digi-Destined? Nothing good.

Yes, judging by the next chapter title, I can guarantee it's not as hyperbolic as it sounds. You'll see when the next chapter is updated! With the current pacing, I can probably have this movie done five chapters tops.

As usual, send a review and see y'all on the next update!


	3. Ascendant Rivals vs 1000 Metal Warriors

**A/N:** The fic hits the mid-point. Omega X and Metalla X take on Metal Mutalior. Now, if one Metal Mutalior isn't enough, how about a 1,000?

Find out what happens now!

xxxxx

_**The Return of Mutalior**_

_**Act III: Ascendant Rivals vs. 1000 Metal Warriors!**_

xxxxx

_**New Planet Spira/Eastern Seiryuu Quadrant**_

Omega X sprang up next to Metalla X and held a firm stance as both faced Metal Mutalior.

"Didn't think you'd show up, Yamato, but thanks. How did you get here?"

"You can thank that masked watcher for this. I didn't come here out of the kindness of my heart."

"Yeah, why am I not surprised? But, I'm glad you're here."

"Yamato, you're an Ascendant, too?" The metallic overlord had a look of astonishment.

Metalla X scoffed and meticulously eyed Metal Mutalior, who grinned off both Ascendants.

"Your fight is with me now, Mutalior. Tai's fate is no longer your concern."

"Heh, congratulations on becoming an Ascendant, but you haven't changed at all, Yamato. You, like Taichi, show no substance."

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST – **_**The Formidable Warrior, the Saiyan**_**)**

"Yeah? We'll see about that!" Metalla X roared as he launched himself toward Metal Mutalior and engaged him in quick fisticuffs. He threw punches and kicks, all of which were evaded by the metallic tyrant. He caught Metal Mutalior with a kick that dazed him and came up behind Metal Mutalior.

Metal Mutalior rebounded and punched Metalla X back several feet. Omega X saw his rival being punched past him, but the prideful Ascendant launched right back at Metal Mutalior hastily ready to fight him hand to hand. The two fighters quickly went back into a an exchange of punches and kicks, leading to Metalla X narrowly missing a kick to Metal Mutalior's head. He went for another kick that was caught by the metallic fiend. He planted Metalla X to the ground and grabbed his face, preparing to blast him in the face.

"Yamato!" Omega X charged and kicked Metal Mutalior's face, knocking him off Metalla X while in the process. The charged blast that the villain tried firing shot through and carved a path across the landscape.

As Metalla X stood, he saw Metal Mutalior vanish. The villain rematerialized right in front of Metalla X and teleported again using Instant Movement. Metalla X looked around for the metallic fiend, but little did he know Metal Mutalior reappeared behind him. Omega X barely caught Metal Mutalior preparing to club the Ascendant's back.

"Yamato! Get down!"

As Metalla X ducked, Omega X threw himself into Metal Mutalior and tackled him to the ground. They rolled across the ground, which peeved Metalla X off.

"Argh! Enough!" Metalla X snapped as he put a palm out. "_**Big Bang Attack!**_" He howled and produced an icy blue Ki blast that engulfed both his rival and Metal Mutalior.

Fortunately, Omega X was able to teleport away using Instant Movement. The minute the blast ignited an explosion it caused a massive cloud of dust to enshroud the area. Metalla X stood with his guard down, leaving him wide open...

_**Wham!**_

Metal Mutalior flew up and hastily ran a knee deep into Metalla X's gut. Feeling the air being driven out of him, Metalla X nearly lost breath and doubled over in excruciating pain. Metal Mutalior pivoted his view and scanned behind the cloud as he probed Omega X's Ki presence. His sensors firmly established Omega X's location and scanned his energy. He turned and sensed Omega X's presence relocating near him. He calculated Omega X's exact location and punched Metalla X so far into the waiting arms of Omega X.

"Whoa!" Omega X caught Metalla X as he raised his head and barely saw Metal Mutalior's eyes flashing.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

An explosion erupted where the Ascendants rivals stood and seemingly enveloped them. Metal Mutalior fired beams that the Ascendants couldn't perceive and were quickly swept back. The earth shuddered throughout the proximity of the explosion that swept across the Spirian landscape.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Interior of the Big Ghetti Star/Prison Cell**_

As he started coming to, Sam awoke to find himself binded to a steel wall. Both his ankles and wrists were firmly locked under clamps. He tried moving, but an electrical shock shot through his body and subdued him. He heard childish grunts as he saw Tike, Kara, and David paralyzed by the shocks produced from the bindings.

_Seems Mutalior really thought this through._ Sam gritted his teeth. He tried slipping one of his wrists through the binding, but got shocked again. "Damn!

"This sucks royally! How are we gonna get outta here?!" Kara whined.

Tike clenched his fists and tried producing Ki into his palms. But, more electrical shot through his body and paralyzed him.

Tike cursed under his breath. "Shit, I can't even concentrate and make a Ki ball!"

"Mutalior knew we'd trying bust out using our powers," David said, turning his head and examining their prison cell. "I wonder what he wants from us?"

"_[I'll tell you, Ascendant child.]" _Came a robotic voice belonging to what the Digital Humans could describe as a tall yellow humanoid with red soulless eyes, which pierced a cold gaze at the four. _"[You four have tremendous Ascendant energy that Lord Mutalior intends to utilize to produce his own army.]"_

"Shouldn't be surprised he'd try something as outlandish," Sam scoffed, furrowing his brows as he listened to the robotic drone continue speaking.

"_[The process will begin when we start dissecting your flesh and eviscerate the raw Ascendant energy from your bodies. Then, we will transfer said energy into our mass production of available robotic dolls ready to become our metal warriors. I, merely a prototype, will also receive an upgrade thanks to your Ascendant power. You should consider it an honor for us to assimilate your rare powers.]"_

"Screw that noise! You're not taking our powers!" Tike snapped.

Kara frowned. "Tike my bro said, our powers are ours to keep!"

The drone chortled as he sauntered off away from the cell. _"[It's almost time. Enjoy your last moments of life before your powers are ours and your bodies are grinded into pulp for fuel.]"_

Sam growled when hearing the horrid notion of being reduced to grounded meat. "Sick bastard. Damn, I hope the others get here." He struggled to break free, but each attempt came up short as electrical shocks subdued him.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, somewhere within the ship, a group of Cyclopian Guards were taken out by BanchoLeomon and Keke. When one tried to blast Keke from behind, BanchoLeomon came up behind the drone and drove his Danton sword through its back. The drone seemingly shut down and collapsed much to Keke's relief.

"Thanks, BanchoLeomon," Keke said before turning around and spotting a prison cell. "Look!" She and BanchoLeomon raced toward the cell to investigate.

To their surprise, they saw the Olympian Digimon behind a barrier cell. Apollomon, Dianamon, Minervamon, and Neptunmon were each binded to the wall.

"Look, it's the Olympian warriors!" Keke said. "Hey, can you hear us?!" She got no response and the minute she stepped forward she was repelled by the barrier. "Damn!" She forged Ki balls and prepared to blast through the wall.

"That won't work and they're not conscious," BanchoLeomon said, gazing over each of the Olympian warriors. _The Mercurimon and Marsmon sides of me are pleading for me to save them. Rest assured, I'll set them free. _"Keke, we need to hurry and find the others. We can come back here and figure out how to shut down this barrier."

"All right then," she complied as they bolted down the nearest corridor to find Sam and the kids.

xxxxx

The yellow robot drone's sensors picked up on two active Ki signals and scanned them. _"[We have intruders. Initiating security...]"_

xxxxx

BanchoLeomon and Keke hastily flew through a reactor chamber. They swerved around and came through a narrow corridor that seemed endlessly. It wasn't until BanchoLeomon caught a shadow figure standing at the end of the hallway. He grabbed Keke and landed with her.

"What is it, BanchoLeomon?!" She frantically asked until she looked ahead and gasped. "It can't...!"

"How are you here?!"

Before the figure could answer, 'he' fired a quick beam toward them, which produced a blinding flash of light. They shouted together as the figure raced up to intercept them from advancing further.

xxxxx

_**New Planet Spira/Eastern Seiryuu Quadrant**_

**(Cue Digimon Adventure 02 OST – **_**Gekitotsu!**_**)**

Davis coughed while trying to find his way through the thick fog.

"Guys! Are you ok?! Can you hear me?!" Davis called out to his teammates as they got lost amidst a sea of black fog. He turned and bumped right into someone. "Hey, who's there?!"

"Davish, it's me!"Came the voice of Veemon.

"Veemon?!" The Bearer of Miracles saw his Digimon partner walking up to him. "Where's Kari and the others?" He tried peering through to find any signs of their friends. To his left, he spotted Willis and Terriermon.

"I de-evolved right when this fog covered us," Veemon said. "Could it be the side effects of this weird fog?"

"Kokomon's behind this," Davis frowned. "Willis! Over here!"

Hearing his name addressed, Willis recognized the voice and turned around.

"Look, Willis! There's Davis and Veemon!"

The American waved over to Davis and Veemon. "We're ok, but we can't find the others!" He and Terriermon hurried toward Davis and Veemon. Then, they heard a low grumbling emanating around them. "Kokomon! I know you're there!"

"Willllis!" hissed the aforementioned Digimon as the fog slowly thinned to reveal Kerpymon floating in the air with numerous black orbs. Each orb contained a member of Davis' team and their Digimon partner.

"DAVIS!" Ken yelled out hitting the bubble he was contained in.

"Surrender now or they're destroyed," Kerpymon forced an ultimatum. He noticed the distress etched on his former partner's face. He veered over to Davis. "Do you care to see what I'm going to do to your friends?"

"Fat chance!" Davis protested as he pulled out his D-3.

"Don't, Davis!" TK and Kari pleaded together.

Cody quickly warned him. "That's exactly what he wants you to do!"

"He's just going to slow time around you!" Yolei shouted before hers and the others' pleas fell on deaf ears once Davis made his stand.

Kerpymon's eyes prepared to glow, but Willis willingly threw himself in front of Davis. Terriermon, too, went along with his partner and firmly held his ground protecting Davis and Veemon.

"Willis?!" Davis was taken aback by Willis and Terriermon's brave stand.

"I'm the one you want, Kokomon," the blonde-haired child offered himself. "Take me and Terriermon. Leave the others alone! Keep them out of this way! I beg you!"

"Willis, don't do this!" Davis stepped right near Willis and grabbed him. "You're going to give yourself and Terriermon up to him?!"

Trembling, Willis protested toward Kerpymon. "It's the only way to save your friends, Davis! Kokomon really wants me." He said while removing Davis' hands off him.

Upon hearing out Willis' requests, Kerpymon lowered his hands and let the orbs containing his captives descend toward Davis. Willis and Terriermon were suddenly lifted off the ground by Kerpymon's telekinetic abilities. He pulled the duo forward ready to consume them into his being, but Davis reached into his D-3.

"Hey! This fight ain't over yet, you big freak!" The goggleboy adamantly protested as his D-3 glowed. As the D-3 released a beam, streams of light were produced from Davis' Digivice that ripped through the bubble-like containers sealing the other Chosen and their Digimon. "Ken!"

Standing up, Ken readily pulled out his D-3. "Let's do this!"

**(End theme)**

Kerpymon growled as he swung his hand forward and unleashed a shockwave that repelled the new generation kids. Davis and Veemon were the first ones to stand ready to fight. TK and Kari reached into their D-3s as they veered to their Digimon.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure 02 Theme – **_**Beat Hit!**_**)**

"Patamon!"

"Gatomon!"

"Evolve!" The Bearers of Hope and Light united their Crest powers together to empower their Digimon partners.

Patamon flew up whilst being engulfed in golden light. "_**Patamon Mega Shinka! Seraphimon!**_"

Gatomon took to the air as a column of pink light bathed over her. "_**Gatomon Mega Shinka! Magnadramon!**_"

The two Megas swiftly took to the air and were bathed in purifying rays of holy light that radiated over the battlefield. Everyone present, including Kerpymon, noticed the two holy beings hovering and casting an immense holy light over them. Kerpymon veered his direction from the Chosen and painstakingly gazed at the holy beings. With a flick of his fingers, he threw a hundred black orbs that Seraphimon intercepted by projecting a golden aura over himself.

"Oh, man, look Davish!" Veemon pointed to Seraphimon and Magnadramon.

"It's not too often we see Seraphimon and Magnadramon in action," Ken said awestruck at the majestic sight of the holy duo. "But, more often we see Gatomon use her Ophanimon form."

"Maybe she's finally learned to control her Magnadramon form?" Wormmon wondered.

"I know what they're planning!" Davis gasped before facing TK and Kari. "You're going for those two unlocking the Golden Digieggs?!"

However, before TK could answer, Kerpymon flew up preparing to launch his attack on the holy duo. Seraphimon glided forward punching Kerpymon hard in the forehead, hitting a critical point and tearing through him like wet tissue paper. This resulted in Kerpymon losing Willis and Terriermon as both fell. Magnadramon dove down catching the two before they hit the ground. The dragon settled near Davis and the others while setting Willis and Terriermon down.

Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, and Armadillomon recovered to their feet as they reconvened with Davis and company.

"Wow! Seraphimon and... Magnadramon?!" Yolei was mesmerized seeing the two holy monsters. "TK and Kari just went to drastic measures to get those two to come out." She saw Cody, Armadillomon, and Hawkmon hurry over to the others. "Whoa, wait for me!" She beelined right after her friends.

"TK, Kari, are you two planning to have Seraphimon and Magnadramon release the Golden Digieggs?" Cody inquired to the Bearers of Hope and Light.

Seraphimon and Magnadramon swiftly flew around Kerpymon and bombarded him with attacks to neutralize him.

Seraphimon dove down and clobbered Kerpymon's face with an orb of light. "_**Hallow Knuckle!**_" He moved away letting Magnadramon expel tornado-shaped green fire into Kerpymon's face.

"_**Fire Tornado!**_"

_**Bam!**_

Both attacks hit their mark and blew off chunks of Kerpymon's soft body. However, the virus accelerated the corrupted Digimon's regenerative abilities.

"We better hurry, Seraphimon! Time to release the Golden Digieggs!"

Nodding, Seraphimon took to the air with Magnadramon as they revolved in a circle whilst forming a golden barrier. Davis and Ken stepped forward to receive the Golden Digieggs, but Kerpymon recovered just in time to launch an attack at the holy duo. Once Seraphimon and Magnadramon completed their ritual, two Golden Digieggs were released from white auras that seemingly bathed over them. Seraphimon and Magnadramon evaded Kerpymon's attack, but weren't able to intercept a stray blast that blasted the area where the new kids gathered. Davis, Ken, and Willis were the full force of the blast, which sent them flying back. As Ken was sent flying back, Davis and Willis were laying nearly next to each other as the Golden Digieggs hovered over to them.

"Look! One of the Golden Digiegg's floating over Willis instead!" Cody observed.

Wearing a confused look, Armadillomon wondered. "I wonder why?"

"Does it matter?! Davis, Willis, take the Golden Digieggs!" Kari encouraged the two boys, both of whom were barely moving.

Ken groaned as Wormmon tired shaking his partner. The ex-Digimon Emperor shot open his eyes and gingerly sat up, eyeing his friend and Willis' general direction. He saw Veemon and Terriermon were being drawn to the Golden Digieggs.

"Ken, the second Golden Digiegg suddenly just went to Willis instead," Wormmon pointed out to the second golden artifact floating into Willis' hands.

"Yes, but why him? I thought that was reserved for me?"

As Davis and Willis looked up, they saw the Golden Digieggs of Miracles and Destiny hanging over their faces. They became mesmerized by the shining golden light gleaming from the artifacts.

"What are those, Davis?"

"The Golden Digieggs," Davis blinked in awe as he reached over to grab the Golden Digiegg of Miracles. "Veemon, remember this?"

"Yep, like it was yesterday!"

Willis watched in astonishment as the Golden Digiegg of Destiny floated into his lap. Terriermon closely examined the object and looked up to his partner.

"Is it really ours, Willis?"

"I...I'm not sure. You call this a Golden Digiegg?"

"Guys! We don't have much time! It's time to use those Golden Digieggs!" Yolei called out from the distance.

The group witnessed Seraphimon and Magnadramon's momentum being cut short. Kerpymon hit them with a bombardment with lightning bolts.

"Willis, we've got to stop, Kokomon. I'm not sure how we're gonna remove that virus, but these Golden Digieggs might do the trick. What do you say? Let's do this!" Davis gave Willis the encouragement he needed to overcome his doubt.

Clenching the Digiegg of Miracles, the blonde-haired American stood firmly on his own with Terriermon.

"I'm ready, Davis. Just tell me what I need to do!"

"Repeat after me: _**Golden Digimental Up!**_"

Willis followed suit. "_**Golden Digimental Up!**_"

Both Golden Digieggs released beams of gold light that engulfed both Veemon and Terriermon.

"Veemon..."

"Terriermon..."

"_**Golden Armor Shinka!**_"

From out of the golden sheen of light came a golden Chrome Digizoid armored humanoid blue dragon with massive shoulder guards and lean armor. Emblazoned on its lion-guard is the Symbol of Miracles

"_**Magnamon!**_"

Then, a golden-schemed armored Rapidmon emerged following Magnamon. He wore two holy rings around his legs.

"_**Rapidmon!**_"

The Chosen were captivated by the series of events that unfolded before their eyes. Davis pumped his fist and boldly called to his partner.

"All right, Magnamon, time to take care of business! You and Rapidmon give Seraphimon and Magnadramon support!"

"We're on it, Davis," Magnadramon said as he immediately flew up into the current battle engagement.

"Rapidmon, you, too! Give it all you can and subdue Kokomon!" Willis wailed.

Rapidmon glided forward and pursued Magnadramon as they readily unleashed a quick array of attacks on the viral monster. Seraphimon and Magnadramon wove a giant golden noose forged from holy light and ensnared Kerpymon's waist. They binded the viral behemoth giving leeway for Magnamon and Rapidmon to blast him.

"_**Magna Blast!**_"

"_**Rapid Fire!**_"

_**Ba-Boom!**_

Everyone was on edge as Kerpymon's body recovered from their attacks. He flung massive energy balls at the four Digimon, but Seraphimon intercepted with a golden barrier that enveloped them. This managed to cushion the impact and nullify the energy ball's effectiveness.

**(End theme)**

"Stay on your guard, everyone!" Magnamon declared as Kerpymon enveloped the Digimon into a dark thick cloud. "Oh no! Not this again!"

As the fog spread over the vicinity, the Chosen and the other Digimon were blocked off from taking active part in the battle.

"Terriermon! Kokomon!" Willis yelled as he tried putting his hand through the fog. Davis and Ken quickly intercepted him while pulling him back. "I have to know if they'll be ok!"

"Look, Willis, we can't tell for sure what will happen, but we hope they can save Kokomon," Ken said in a sad tone.

The group was on edge waiting out for the confrontation to see a quick resolution.

Within the fog container, Kerpymon extended both arms to ensnare Magnamon and Rapidmon. Seraphimon and Magnadramon flew down hitting Kerpymon with skin piercing blasts. Kerpymon hissed as the piercing blasts stung him and penetrated through his soft body. Magnamon and Rapidmon instinctively flew right into the mouth of Kerpymon.

"Magnamon! Rapidmon!" Magnadramon exclaimed.

Seraphimon blanched in shock. "What do they think they're doing?!"

However, unbeknownst to the holy duo, the golden-armored pair didn't enter the belly of the beast with a plan. Kerpymon immediately felt his body shuddering as the golden-armored Digimon delved further into near the bowels of the monster to find the viral source.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Omega X and Metalla X emerged from the rubble following the aftermath of the explosion. They both looked worn and battered after tanking a seemingly life threatening blast. Both huffed and puffed seeing Metal Mutalior leisurely pacing toward them.

Breathing hard and heavy, Metalla X grunted. "That metal bastard. I can barely pick myself up and we haven't put a dent on him."

Omega X panted heavily and painfully. "Can you still fight?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?!"

Metal Mutalior continued his methodical march toward them.

"Listen, at this rate, we're not going to last much longer. I have an idea... we have to combine our powers and attack him at the same time."

"Don't give me orders!"

Omega X grinned nonchalantly. "Not surprised you'd say that." He pivoted his view and watched the metallic fiend picking up his marching pace. "Damn, he's coming! I need your help, Yamato!"

"Shut up!" Metalla X snapped while instinctively producing a golden aura.

**(Cue Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 OST – **_**Crisis**_**)**

Omega X powered up simultaneously as Metal Mutalior gained ground against them. The Ascendant rivals launched themselves from their positions and roared together. They used their own momentum to shoot through Metal Mutalior's defenses whilst tearing off entire upper body from the waist, including tearing both arms off. As Metal Mutalior's body was torn in half, Omega X and Metalla X landed behind him watching the tendrils coming out from the wounds to begin regenerating the metallic villain.

The Ascendants fired simultaneous beams that tore through Metal Mutalior. Unable to piece himself together, Metal Mutalior witnessed more beams piercing through his internal wirings, which caused a malfunction in his system.

"DIE, YOU METALLIC BASTARD!" shouted Metalla X as he continued bombarding him with a barrage of Ki blasts.

"AUGH!" Metal Mutalior yelled as the blasts tore into his body and blew him into pieces. All that remained were wires and computer chips as they dissolved into dust.

Both Omega X and Metalla X collapsed on their backs and let out deep sighs of relieve. The battle had proven taxing and with their teamwork sealed Mutalior's fate for good.

**(End theme)**

Omega X barely sat up and panted. "See? I told you we could do it if we worked together."

Just then, two rocks fell from the edge of a rockface. An quiet albeit ominous presence was felt causing Omega X to lift his head. His features suddenly conveyed absolute fright as his eyes fell on...

...Metal Mutalior. He was fully repaired and casting a cold, evil smirk down at the Ascendant.

**(Cue Dragonball Z OST - **_**M1314**_**)**

Metalla X looked up and blanched at the sight of the seemingly revived Metal Mutalior. If that didn't rattle their minds, another Metal Mutalior walked up next to that one.

Then, another Metal Mutalior.

Then, ten more.

Then, twenty more.

Then, fifty.

Then, over a hundred.

The side cliff was quickly covered by a sea of shiny metal bodies that emerged in mass numbers. Omega X and Metalla X stood up ready to fight, but realizing the unfathomable numbers stacked against them.

"I've heard stacking the odds, but this is ridiculous," Omega X said with shocked look.

Metalla X grunted. "What the hell is this?!"

A powerful booming voice belonging to Mutalior himself roared out. "_**Don't be surprised. As I said, the Big Ghetti Star instantly corrects any flaws to my body's design. This even applies to just one body of mine. I wonder, if one Metal Mutalior gave you so much trouble, how would you fair against a thousand? Muahaha!**_" He finished with a low evil chuckle.

The Ascendants stood poised and ready to take on the 1,000 Metal Mutalior army.

"Guess we won't know until we tried," Omega X chuckled nervously.

"I can barely stand right."

The Metal Mutalior army immediately slid down the cliff like a stampede of wildebeest. They locked their sights on the Ascendant rivals and charged down the path ready to overwhelm them using their massive numbers to their advantage. Their feet pounded the earth as collective dust cloud filled the vicinity.

"Oh great," Omega X chuckled weakly. "It's been nice knowing you, Yamato."

"Oh, shut up!"

**(End theme)**

**(Cue The Matrix Reloaded OST – **_**The Burly Brawl **_**by Juno Reactor vs Don Davis (0:00-1:26))**

Both Ascendants weren't ready to go down without a fight. They rushed the incoming Metal Mutalior stampede. Omega X flew through five of them. Metalla X jumped over one and kicked another in the face. Omega X punched one back and turned around sweeping another off his feet. He turned and swerved out of another Metal Mutalior's reach. He kicked that one and spun around kicking another down. Two grabbed Omega X from behind while two others ran up to him. Omega X jumped up kicking the two advancing warriors in the face. He flipped around kicking the other two in their faces.

Metalla X caught two Metal Mutaliors' hands and smashed their heads together. Metalla X turned around and hit another with a spinning kick. One came charging behind him. Metalla X grabbed that Metal Mutalior and threw him into three others. Metalla X kept going and countered more punches while backhanding several.

Hundreds of more came spilling out through the cliff to add to the overwhelming numbers. One Metal Mutalior punched Metalla X into Omega X. The Ascendant rivals had their backs to each other while facing the sea of Metal Mutaliors ready to engulf them.

With no chance of survival, Omega X and Metalla X both unleashed their combined powers to create a golden wave that swept through the landscape. Everything around them was consumed by the gold light as the Ascendants' roars filled the vicinity.

Then, everything seemingly faded to white...

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Interior of the Big Ghetti Star/Central Core Facility**_

"...augh..." Omega X finally came to as he barely opened his eyes. His vision was just slightly blurry, but he clarified it quickly. He surveyed his new surroundings and saw they were relocated within a dark and enclosed room filled with encompassing walls made of metal alloy.

Metalla X also came to and looked around his new location.

Both were alarmed by a low evil chuckle emanating beyond the endless black space far across the room.

"_**Welcome to the Big Ghetti Star, Ascendant scum!**_"

"Mutalior, where are you?!" demanded Omega X, noticing that his and Metalla X's bodies were hung by wire probes around them.

"_**A difficult question to answer. In one sense, I'm everywhere around you, but what you're looking for is right in front of your eyes.**_"

"What?!"

Across from the Ascendants was a small cyan-colored orb hanging by wires from the ceiling and floor. From a closer view, the orb was a half-organic and half-cybernetic 'brain' sitting in a stationary position and doubling as the Big Ghetti Star's main controller. The organic portion of this core was... the left half of Mutalior's own organic face as his flesh was assimilated by the cybernetic parts of the ship, which doubled as his own life support system.

"_**Allow me to explain. Somewhere forgotten deep in the Digiverse, there existed a single sentient computer chip. It floated for many digicycles... likely hundreds of digicycles. Maybe a thousand. I have no way to determine its age, but it floated amidst a graveyard of abandoned ships and satellites. Then, one day, this consciousness devised a means of propagating itself... it began assimilating massive energy from all its surroundings. In time, it grew from a single chip to a giant machine. At some point, it incorporated some remains of me that drifted in space. This included my brains. With that, my consciousness was merged with the ship's main computer. I took control. So, in technicality, I am the Big Ghetti Star! Utilizing the technology to my disposal, I created a new metal body for himself, deemed the Metal Mutalior model. I think you've been introduced to my perfect bodies.**_"

"What do you plan to do to us now?!"

"_**Taichi, let's just say I've decided to extract my revenge.**_"

Metalla X growled. "What?!" He screamed in agony as the probes attached to him paralyzed him with shocks and began siphoning off his Ascendant energy as well as his own and Gabumon's life energies.

Omega X screamed in pain as he shared Metalla X's fate.

"_**What delicious irony that your energy is going fuel the destruction of the same planet you were trying to save!**_"

xxxxx

Elsewhere, BanchoLeomon was punched into a wall by a Metal Mutalior. Keke defiantly ran up and tried hitting the metal clone with a flurry of punches and kicks. Despite her valiant efforts, the Metal Mutalior secured the girl's neck and planted her facefirst to the ground.

"Augh!" Keke screamed painfully.

BanchoLeomon struggled to stand as the Metal Mutalior clone shifted its cold gaze toward him.

"C'mon..." BanchoLeomon gritted his teeth."

The metal clone walked right over to clobber the brave warrior more.

xxxxx

Omega X and Metalla X screamed in agony as Metal Mutalior's laughter filled the enclosed chamber.

"_**Yes, once I've taken your Ascendant energy, I shall use it to create an army of Metal Ascendants! I can't thank you enough for you and your friends to come! Now, in a few moments, you will witness the rise of my new Ascendant army ready to help me assimilate more Digital Worlds and soon Earth will become one with my consciousness! Haha!**_"

xxxxx

Next/final act (?): _**Escape from the Big Ghetti Star!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Well, nevermind about this being a five parter. I've burned through enough source material from both movies where I can effectively conclude next chapter. We'll see.

Two Golden Armor evolutions, a 1,000 Metal Mutalior clone army (just like I promised!) with some nods to the _Matrix Reloaded_ famous fight scene (Neo vs. the Smith clones in the back lot), and the revelation of the real Mutalior, or what's left of him. Yep, and let's not forget Mutalior's plan to create a new Metal Ascendant army to top it all off.

Anyway, we're coming to a likely climax to this story next chapter! Short, I know, but I fulfilled my vow to pick up on more DF Movies fics. I will reveal the next movie fic I plan to release at the end of this story.

Until them, send a review, folks!


	4. Escape from the Big Ghetti Star

**A/N: **Ok, I've made up my mind. I've decided this will be the final act of this story. So, kick back and enjoy the finale, guys. Enjoy the show!

xxxxx

_**The Return of Mutalior**_

_**Final Act: Escape from the Big Ghetti Star!**_

xxxxx

_**New Planet Spira/Eastern Seiryuu Quadrant**_

Looking on with despair on the sidelines, the Digi-Destined and their Digimon viewed the dark fog thickening over the vicinity. Behind the thick sheet, Magnamon, Rapidmon, Seraphimon, and Magnadramon were still locked in an engagement with Kerpymon. Davis, Willis, TK, and Kari became rightfully worried for their Digimon for obvious reasons.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST – **_**Aku no Shutsugen**_**)**

"C'mon, Magnamon!" Davis yelled out for his Digimon, whom hasn't responded since the thick fog covered them.

Willis struggled to not lose composure. "Are they going to be ok?!"

TK and Kari didn't say anything as they hoped for their Digimon partners' safe return. Ken, Wormmon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, and Armadillomon turned as they saw Falcomon and the Spirian villagers running over to meet them.

"Look, Great Elder Baronmon!" Falcomon pointed to the dark fog spreading over the spacious land area. "TK! Kari!"

"Falcomon! You and your people better stay back!" TK ordered them back. "In fact, I'd advise we stay clear from that dark fog, too. I've got a bad feeling being near it."

"You, too, huh?" Kari said, sensing cold chills spreading over her body. She sensed their Digimon behind the dark fog. "I can barely make them out, but they're still in there fighting Kerpymon. But, Magnamon and Rapidmon's..." She gasped loudly, to which alarmed her friends. "...I can barely sense them anymore!"

"What?!" Davis blanched as he turned around and eyed the dark fog spreading out further. "Oh no! Magnamon!"

"Rapidmon! Kokomon!" Willis exclaimed.

xxxxx

Upon hearing the cries of the Digi-Destined, Seraphimon and Magnadramon were given a moral boost while blasting Kerpymon. Seraphimon unleashed a barrage of star-shaped projectiles that tore through the viral monster. Magnadramon spun herself into the air and released green fire that engulfed Kerpymon, neutralizing and delaying his regenerative factor.

Magnadramon curled up into a ball of golden light and regressed to Gatomon. Then, the feline evolved right away and switched to her more powerful, controlled Mega state.

"Gatomon _**Mega Shinka! Ophanimon!**_" She evolved and glided forward driving her javelin through Kerpymon's chest. She flew back and rejoined Seraphimon.

"We can't destroy him yet. Magnamon and Rapidmon haven't yet neutralized the virus."

"I know, but what's taking them long?"

Kerpymon recovered quickly and expelled a black energy beam from his mouth. The angels evaded the incoming beam and readied their next attacks.

"_**Hallowed Ascension!**_" Seraphimon summoned bolts of of powerful divine lighting that tore into Kerpymon.

Ophanimon swings her javelin. "_**Eden's Javelin!**_" She brought down a beam of purifying light that blasted through the monster.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - **_**Zetsubou**_**)**

While the angel pair took the fight to Kerpymon, this gave Magnamon and Rapidmon enough time to explore within Kerpymon. They glided through an endless space of darkness with a claustrophobic vibe.

"Can you see anything?" Rapidmon asked as he looked around.

Magnamon turned and eyed a beacon of crimson light. "Over there!" He pointed to what appeared to be a floating orb giving off a not-so-subtle red aura.

As they came closer, Wendigomon materialize in front of the orb. The Golden Armored Digimon stopped and assumed battle stances, but then Rapidmon noticed Wendigomon acting very peculiar. Instead of attacking them, Wendigomon invoke any aggression and turned to Rapidmon.

"Kokomon, what is it? What are you trying to tell me?"

Magnamon witnessed the brothers interacting momentarily. Wendigomon pointed to himself.

"You? You mean you want us to to...?" Rapidmon said.

"...destroy!" Wendigomon bellowed.

"The virus! He wants us to destroy the virus!" Rapidmon announced to Magnamon. He and Magnamon watched Wendigomon pointing to himself and practically pleading them to blast him. "He's giving us the opportunity. Let's take it!"

"Are you sure, Rapidmon?"

**(End theme)**

"If my brother says it's ok, then I'll do anything to save him..." Rapidmon said with some regret. "Let's hurry!" He aimed and launched missiles from his shoulders. "_**Rapid Fire!**_" He then formed a golden triangle to accompany the incoming missiles. "_**Golden Triangle!**_"

"_**Magna Blast!**_" declared Magnamon, who directed his blasts toward Wendigomon.

As the blasts impacted Wendigomon, his image vanished and the red orb behind him cracked. As the orb shattered, the virus was destroyed. Magnamon and Rapidmon fled through the only entrance available to them: through Kerpymon's widening mouth.

xxxxx

Throwing his hands over his face, Kerpymon bellowed as the viral control within him was neutralized. His body changed as a white aura washed over him and purified the viral monster turning him into a white and golden-schemed long-eared cherub with holy rings around each ear.

The darkness fog was thinned out by the purifying light, allowing everyone to witness Kerpymon turned back to normal.

"Kokomon!" Willis cried out happily.

Magnamon and Rapidmon landed beside their partners.

"Willis, thank you," Kerpymon casted a smile on his face as his body shrank and regressed back to Lopmon, who fell into Willis' arms.

"He's back to normal," Yolei said genuinely.

Ken smiled. "Thank goodness." _At least, he doesn't have to lose him like I lost Wormmon before._

Magnamon and Rapidmon turned back to their Rookie forms. Terriermon jumped up on Willis' right shoulder and gazed over his sleeping brother.

"Welcome back, brother," Terriermon smirked, patting Lopmon's head.

"Thank goodness we removed Mutalior's virus," Kari sighed with relief.

"Yeah, but we've got bigger problems," Davis turned the group's attention to the Big Ghetti Star. "That was just one problem solved."

"Davish, I'm ready for another go!" The blue dragon said, pulling on his partner's right arm. "Just let me and Wormmon become Imperialdramon. We can fly us up there!"

"Good idea," TK interjected. "Seraphimon, Ophanimon, give us a lift, too."

Yolei and Cody pulled out their D-3s. Hawkmon and Armadillomon nodded together as they evolved into their Champion/Ultimate-level forms.

"Falcomon, you and the villagers stay behind. We'll be back!" The Bearer of Light addressed the Spirians, to which they complied.

"Be careful, those metal men's strength are terrifying," Baronmon sagely warned them. "Tread carefully, Chosen."

"Let's get into high gear!" Davis declared as he and Ken lifted their D-3s.

**(Cue Digimon 02 Theme – **_**Target ~Akai Shougeki~**_**)**

"Veemon... _**Shinka! XVeemon! / **_XVeemon... _**Chou Shinka! Paildramon!**_"

"Wormmon... _**Shinka! Stingmon! / **_Stingmon... _**Chou Shinka JewelBeemon!**_"

"Paildramon/JewelBeemon... _**Jogress Shinka! Imperialdramon!**_"

"Hawkmon... _**Shinka! Aquillamon!**_"

"Armadillomon... _**Shinka! Ankylomon! /**_ Ankylomon... _**Chou Shinka! Shakkoumon!**_"

As each Chosen mounted their Digimon, Davis, Ken, Willis, Terriermon, and Lopmon were beamed up by Imperialdramon where they safely landed atop of his massive frame.

"Ready, everyone?!" Yolei hollered. "Let's blast through that thing!"

"Right! Go for it, Imperialdramon!" The Bearer of Miracles openly declared. "Make an entrance for us!"

The Digimon advanced forward readily firing their attacks toward one side of the ship. As their attacks did little to open a hole, Imperialdramon unleashed a condensed beam from his cannon.

"_**Positron Cannon!**_" Imperialdramon roared as his beam made a gaping hole, which doubled as an entrance, for them to cross through.

Once they infiltrated the ship, little did they know that their friends were aboard somewhere. Moreover, the Metal Mutalior army were alarmed of an intrusion and immediately headed out to eliminate their new guests.

xxxxx

An army of Cyclopian Guards stormed the hall as the security alarms went off. Two Metal Mutaliors accompanied the robotic guards.

Sam, Tike, Kara, and David noticed the loud commotion. They quickly drew their own conclusions and realized their friends were coming for them.

"Looks like we'll be busting out of here soon, guys," Sam grinned.

David nodded. "I can't wait."

"Let's see you try taking our friends on now, you stupid tin cans!" Tike and Kara shouted together.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Interior of the Big Ghetti Star/Central Core Facility**_

As they seemingly lost consciousness, especially having their Ascendant energies sapped from them, Omega X and Metalla X fell limp. Their eyes were white and glazed over, indicating no signs of life to them.

An evil chuckle came from the villain as he savored every moment of their demise. "_**Yes, seems I've drained you two into husks. I'm astounded to realize the amount of energy you possess. Anymore and it would've begun to exceed my capacity.**_"

Suddenly, unbeknownst to the villain, golden light seemingly began leaking from Omega X's body. And then...

_**Ba-Boom!**_

A section of the interior wall exploded as this greatly alarmed the villain.

"_**Wh-What?! What was that?!**_"

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST – **_**Wrath of the Gods **_**(Gohan's SSJ2 Theme))**

More golden light leaked from the two Ascendants and channeled through the cables attached to their bodies. The quick surge of Ascendant energies channeled through the cables.

"_**How am I still drawing more power?!**_" The frantic Mutalior yelled out as panic was evident in his once calm tone. "_**Stop! The circuits are supposed to be closed! Why does it keep going in?!**_"

More explosions occurred and spread all over the central core facility. The facility began collapsing much to Mutalior's dismay. The Big Ghetti Star's outer shell began shuddering as the Ascendant energy spread and caused more devastation to the once impenetrable planetoid-sized spaceship.

"_**STOP! No... it's still overflowing! I-I'm at my limit! No... NO! STOP! STOP!**_"

Despite the villain's pleas, the Ascendant rivals grabbed the cables once attached to them and powered up whilst releasing more Ki into the cables. Their bodies became enveloped in thick cocoons of pure golden energy. Their powerful energies channeled through the cables and spread through the ship causing more devastation.

Whilst the spaceship began collapsing, the hundreds of Metal Mutaliors and Cyclopian Guards started blowing up in a domino effect one after the other. The ship's drills stopped drilling holes into the planet's pits. The ship slowly began lifting off the ground as the Spirians cheered in unison.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Elsewhere in the ship, BanchoLeomon and Keke held their ground ready to meet their end. The Metal Mutalior prepared to blast them.

_**Boom!**_

The robotic clone exploded in a burst of explosive light much to their shock.

Keke was taken aback. "...what?!"

BanchoLeomon sighed with relief. "I don't know what happened, but take this as a good sign. The others might be behind this. C'mon!" He said grabbing Keke and running down the corridor to search the others. "Looks like we're not alone. I can feel Imperialdramon, Seraphimon, and the others aboard."

"That means they've stopped Kokomon and hopefully cleansed that virus."

"Perhaps, but we've got to find Sam and the others fast."

Keke added. "Yeah, we can't keep them waiting for long!"

xxxxx

The yellow robot arrived as it opened Sam and company's prison cell. The machine readied a saw blade to cut open the prisoners.

"_[It's time we begin some dissection. Now, hold still. This will be quick... and... pain... less... errrr...]"_

The robot shut down abruptly as the bindings holding the Ascendants loosened. Tike broke loose first and blasted the robot into bits.

"No one's dissecting us!" Tike spat out.

David nodded. "Glad we skipped out on biology."

"C'mon, guys, let's break out of here!" Sam led the kids out of their prison cell. He led them down a corridor and turned a corner to find Keke accompanied by BanchoLeomon. "Hey! Over here!"

"Thank goodness! You're all ok!" Keke was pleasantly surprised to see them. She and BanchoLeomon reconvened with the four.

"I just sensed Imperialdramon and the others not too far from here. It appears Davis, Ken, Kari, TK, and their friends managed to save Willis' Digimon," BanchoLeomon stated but before he could finish a powerful surge of energy blasted through the wall. Wall debris and broken parts from robotic guards scattered across the corridor.

Alarmed, the group took on battle stances and prepared for what was ready to ambush them. However, to their relief, they saw Imperialdramon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Aquillamon, and Shakkoumon carrying their partners.

Davis was the first one seen waving out to them.

"Are you guys ok?!" TK called to BanchoLeomon and company.

"About time y'all got here!" Kara called back.

"Looks like this place is about to come down! Let's get out of here!" BanchoLeomon exclaimed. "We need to find the Olympus warriors before we leave!"

With that, the group joined the Chosen and their Digimon partners. However, they stopped when an army of Metal Mutaliors headed down their direction.

"Great, so much for getting out of here!" David panicked.

"C'mon!" Imperialdramon dared the metallic army to come forward. But, as he and the others prepared to attack...

_**Ba-Boom!**_

They all exploded together. This surprised the groups, but that didn't stop them from taking this opportunity to escape from the collapsing spaceship.

xxxxx

In time, Apollomon, Dianamon, Minervamon, and Neptunmon were freed from their containment. The barrier that sealed them went down as soon as the ship started losing power.

The Olympian Digimon quickly stormed out and met up with the Chosen once they went down the same direction.

xxxxx

_**New Planet Spira/Eastern Seiryuu Quadrant**_

As they observed the Big Ghetti Star floating into the sky, the Spirians lowered their heads and prayed for their heroes.

Falcomon looked up and muttered. "TK, Kari, everyone, make it out of there safely."

xxxxx

_**Interior of the Big Ghetti Star/Central Core Facility**_

As the core facility collapsed, Omega X managed to grab Metalla X and jumped through a blanket of explosions filling the enclosed vicinity. They landed in a heap near the main control chamber where Mutalior's half-organic visage was better visibly seen.

"_**The controls aren't responding! I can't maintain control on the planet!**_" Mutalior howled whilst panicking control over his own ship. "_**...urgh! It would appear I've grossly underestimated the amount of energy these Ascendants were capable of!**_"

Barely sitting up, Omega X gritted his teeth. "That's the same mistake you made last time, right?! You'd think some crazed idiot like you would've figured it out by now!"

"TAI!" Came a familiar girl's voice calling to him, to which Omega X recognized as he turned to see Kari with her friends, BanchoLeomon, the Olympians, and the others on the other side.

"TAI! We're coming over there!" Davis shouted.

Keke gasped upon seeing Metalla X laying next to Omega X. "Oh no, father!"

However, a wall of fire obstructed them from saving Omega X and Metalla X.

"You guys get out of here as fast as you can!" Omega X yelled back to the collective group. "We'll follow you as soon as we take care of things here!"

"Who's we?!" Yolei blinked as she barely noticed Metalla X laying near Omega X.

BanchoLeomon roared. "Wait, Tai! At least, let me help!"

"_**Hahaha! The shapes you're all in, how do you plan to make any difference?!**_"

Another giant wall of fire erupted from from the lower chambers below the core reactor. This managed to cut everyone from reaching Omega x and Metalla X, leaving them to confront Mutalior.

"C'mon, Kari, we have to get out of here!" Ophanimon said, picking up Kari.

"NO! TAI!" The Bearer of Light screamed.

"FATHER!" Keke cried out as Sam dragged her along.

xxxxx

_**New Planet Spira/Eastern Seiryuu Quadrant**_

Just in time, Imperialdramon carried nearly everyone out. The ones capable of their own flight flew out with Imperialdramon as they landed where the Spirians awaited them. Falcomon raced over to TK and Kari happily hugging them.

Everyone looked up witnessing the Big Ghetti Star ascending upward as more explosions filled the sky.

"I hope they can get out of there in time!" Sam exclaimed.

Ken looked up nervously. "You and me both."

Kari and Keke worried most for their loved ones.

"C'mon, Tai/brother," the girls said together.

xxxxx

_**Interior of the Big Ghetti Star/Central Core Facility**_

Omega X finally stood on his own power and defiantly faced Mutalior, looking the villain dead in his eyes.

"Laugh all you want, but unless you're blind, you're not in any position to defend yourself. I don't see any of your Metal Mutaliors protecting you!"

"_**Hn, I'm not nearly as defenseless as you'd think. Once I'm done with you, who's going to stop me from devouring this planet? After this dump, I'm coming to assimilate your world next!**_"

"Unlike like you, I learn from my mistakes! There's only one way to deal with pricks like you!" Omega X bellowed as he powered up and took on a stance.

**(Cue Dragonball Z Budokai 3 OST – **_**Ultimatum – Surrender or Perish**_**)**

Mutalior scowled in response. "_**I've heard enough from you!**_" Hundreds of cables and metallic parts emerged from the core to create a body for to move on his own. He stood a staggering six meters in height.

Poised and ready to attack, Omega X cupped his hands together preparing a Terra Beam.

Mutalior stormed from his core chamber and punched Omega X, which stopped the Ascendant's momentum. He unleashed a bunch of cables that ensnared Omega X and tightened his hold on the Ascendant. The more he tightened his cables, the deeper they seemed to dig into his skin and inflicted cuts that spilled blood out.

"_**Realize now that you can't win!**_" Mutalior taunted Omega X as the familiar Shredder-like visage formed over his face.

"You'd like to think that?! I'll die trying to take you down!"

Suddenly, Metalla X rebounded as he launched an energy disc that sliced off Mutalior's right arm. Omega X was ultimately freed from the villain's grip. Mutalior's eyes widened in shock as he saw Metalla X standing up.

"That's the last you underestimate an Ascendant," Metalla X growled.

As the cables snapped off of him, Omega X finally cupped his hands and completed his attack. "_**Super Terra Beam!**_" He fired and blasted through his chest.

Mutalior felt a pulsating surge of energy expand within him. Then, in an epic explosion, his body quickly imploded along the core reactor behind him. Omega X grabbed Metalla X and swiftly used Instant Movement to escape. As the explosion engulfed the entire vicinity, the remaining piece of Mutalior's flesh dissolved, sealing the villain's life for good.

xxxxx

The Big Ghetti Star finally unattached itself from New Planet Spira and exploded in a blinding flash of light. The ship and Mutalior's ambitions vanished.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**New Planet Spira/Eastern Seiryuu Quadrant**_

The Chosen, the Digimon, and the Spirians covered their eyes from the giant screen of blinding light that brightened the sky. After a few moments, the blinding light dissipated and shrank into a tiny flaring beacon of light before ultimately fading away. Everything seemed still and quiet.

"Dad..." Keke murmured.

"Man, where the heck are they?!" TK exclaimed.

Worrying over her brother, Kari looked up to the sky. "Where are you, Tai?" Her worried look faded as a smile adorned her face. "Look! It's my brother and Agumon!"

"I see Matt and Gabumon, too!" Cody cried out.

Falling from the sky, Tai, Agumon, Yamato, and Gabumon were quickly secured by Imperialdramon before hitting the ground. As they landed, everyone who were exhausted from their battles were fed Digi-Vitamins by Sam.

"Good thing you brought those Digi-Vitamins, Sam," Tai said with a relieved smile. He turned to Agumon, who was fully recovered after a Digi-Vitamin intake.

"We're just glad you're ok, brother," Kari said, hugging him.

Watching Tai from the distance, Willis conversed with Davis shortly thereafter.

"Wow, so he defeated that villain who took Kokomon?" Willis inquired. "I really want to thank him."

"Then, do it. Don't have me stop ya!" Davis encouraged him as he pushed Willis forward.

Tai and Agumon watched Willis approaching them with Terriermon and Lopmon. The American boy extended a hand to Tai, who kindly took his hand and gave him a handshake.

"I can't thank you or your friends enough for saving Kokomon."

"Sure, it's nothing. I'm just glad you have your partner back."

Lopmon opened his eyes to see Willis and Terriermon. He embraced his human partner and Digimon brother. Though he tried apologizing for his actions, Willis just shrugged it off and openly forgave him.

"You weren't the one doing all that. You controlled."

"He's right, bro!" Terriermon said. "We're together again. It's that all that matters."

Lopmon was assured nothing would come between him and his friends again.

"Say, where's Matt and Gabumon?" Yolei looked around, noticing their absence.

Hawkmon added. "Perhaps they went off to do the number one?"

"Nah, they're not too far. I'll go get them," TK said as he and Patamon left to fetch Yamato and Gabumon.

"Pfft, if you ask me, that Yamato side of his was never one for happy endings," Yolei rolled her eyes.

Sam shrugged. "Well, that's Yamato for you."

Keke nodded. "Yep, just like him."

"Heh, funny, because I think it's his fault that we even have a happy ending to begin with," Agumon said.

Tai chuckled a bit. "You said it. Wherever you are, thanks Yamato and Gabumon. We couldn't have done it without y'all."

xxxxx

Not too far off, Yamato stood on a hill with Gabumon as they stared off toward the lush and beautiful landscape. Gabumon looked up and eyed the tiny computer chip on Yamato's right palm.

"What will you do?" Gabumon asked.

Yamato answered his question and crushed the computer chip. "This."

"Yamato! Gabumon! We're leaving!" TK called out not too far from where they were at.

Yamato and Gabumon turned around as they followed TK and Patamon back to the location where the others waited.

After saying their goodbyes to the Spirian natives, the Chosen returned to Earth via Tai and Agumon's Instant Movement.

xxxxx

_**New York City, New York/5:30 PM**_

**(Cue Digimon the Movie OST – **_**All My Best Friends Are Metalheads **_**by Less Than Jake)**

After returning, the group went out for Coney dogs as Willis and his Digimon decided it was time to depart.

Tai, Agumon, and the New Digi-Destined watched Willis preparing to board a bus with Terriermon and Lopmon.

"You sure you don't want me and Agumon to teleport y'all back using our Instant Movement?" offered the Bearer of Courage.

Willis nodded. "Thanks, but I'd to use this long trip to back being with Lopmon again. We haven't see each other in weeks."

Terriermon waved to everyone. "Later, dudes and dudettes!"

"You guys take care!" Tike and Kara shouted.

"You take care of yourselves," Ken said.

Veemon gave them a thumbs up. "See ya, guys!"

"Oh, one more thing," Willis smirked as he ran over sneaking in kisses to Kari and Yolei. He laughed and slipped into the bus.

As Kari and Yolei blushed, Tai and Davis instinctively yelled out at Willis

"Hey, what the heck was that for?!" Davis yelled.

"I stop Mutalior, save your Digimon, and you pull a fast one on my sister! You better be happy I don't Instant Move my foot up your ass!"

Willis laughed and waved to everyone as the bus departed. After Tai and Davis cooled down, they and the others, minus Yamato and BanchoLeomon who merely watched, waved back to their new friends.

"Gotta say. He's a nice guy, but quite a womanizer," Cody remarked.

Yolei shook her head. "Uh, yeah..." She turned to Ken and chuckled. "Don't worry. He might be a nice guy, but I'm not interested in him."

"Why would I be worried?" Ken shrugged.

Sam shook his head. "You were blushing, Yolei."

"It was a momentary reaction was all!"

Kari walked over and patted Davis' head. "Relax, Davis. It was just a harmless peek on the cheek. Nothing more."

"I hope you're right..." Davis nearly sniffled.

Tai folded his arms and watched the sunset. "Willis Wallace, eh? I hope you and your Digimon pals have a pleasant trip. No force should ever come between a Digi-Destined and their Digimon."

"You said it, Tai," Agumon added.

With Mutalior's defeat, the conflict with the Corrupts and the Buriza Empire's legacy was resolved. A Chosen was reunited with his Digimon and New Planet Spira was saved. Now, the group prepared to finish their New York vacation and head back to their normal lives.

And with this, another chapter in the saga closes for our good Odaiba friends!

xxxxx

**(Cue Dragonball Z OST – **_**Kimi Ga Hero**_** by Hinoboru Kageyama)**

xxxxx

_**The end**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Ok! I got this done! Originally, I thought for sure I would need five chapters to complete this, but I was able to condense this to just four chapters! Good pacing all around I think with enough action. Admittedly, I could've spent more time on them getting to know Willis, but Digimon fans already know him well enough. This fic was just an equivalent of a short action-packed (turn off your brain) popcorn flick and filler to keep me busy as I put more effort and energy into my more important stories.

Yeah, back to _Dawn of Chaos_, I go.

Oh, and I did promise I'd tell which DFKai movie fic I'd work on next. Well, wait no longer! The next movie will be: _Yagami the Legendary Ascendant_, as predicted. Indeed, it will adapt _Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan _movie. The release for that will be near summer time. In the mean time, stay tuned for updates.

Hope you enjoyed the movie flick. See ya for _Yagami the Legendary Ascendant_!


End file.
